Mediator Hitomi
by hitomi-chan
Summary: I've never liked my so called 'gift' to help the dead, and it only got worse since I've moved to California, unfortunetly finding this really hot ghost named Van in my room...based on the series'Mediators'By Meg Cabot Chapter 9 up!R&R!HV
1. Alone

Hi!! I was thinking of sending this fic later on, but I just had the urge of doing it now. If you have been wondering, yes, this fic is based on the novel _The_ _Mediato_r, by the wonderful author Jenny Carroll!! She is an awesome writer!! *she is the same author of _The Princess Diaries* _I'm not gonna use the exact same plot, I'm gonna have some changes.

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters neither do I own most of the plot.

Now read my fic and please review!!!!^-^

**~**Mediator Hitomi**~**

*~*Chapter one- Alone*~*

You might think that I'm your ordinary fifteen-year-old girl, but I'm not even close.  

Well, I may _seem_ normal, at least I think so.  It's not like I take drugs, or smoke, or drink. 

Hell, I don't even drink coffee!! I don't wear a lot of dark colours or dye my hair pink, 

and I definitely don't have any tattoos. The thing is, I've got this ability, correction, _curse_. 

Some people might look as a gift from God, others might just plainly think I've gone nuts. 

 There are also the weird people, which would think as something cool. I stand out from the crowd, 

and if you're a teenager like me, it's not good. Believe me.  This ability that I have is not one that can be shared with your friends, not even your parents, no one. I feel alone, I am alone.  No one else can see the things I see, 

or hear the things I can hear. No one else can do the things I have to do, no one knows the real me. 

This "gift" is not something I would want in anyone's fate. Unfortunately, I'm the one to do the job. 

 I was the chosen one. 

I am the mediator. 

The one that talks to the dead…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another fic with a short chappy and a cliff hanger-.-, sorry!!! I had to first put an intro before I could start the story. Please, please review. I'm not sure I want to continue this fic, or if I should continue. help me with what I should do!!! Please be patient, it might take a while until I up-date *maybe* c ya!!!

hitomi-chan^-^

25/03/03


	2. The Meaning

Wow!!! thank you sooooo much!! I never thought I would get so many reviews * and so soon*. Thank you. It makes me feel so special:p *blush* sorry about the grammar, I was so absorbed in my other fic "More Than it Meets the Eye", that I 'forgot' to check this fic.*ducks head* sorry!! I'll make sure from now on, that I check it^^ I hope you are happier with this chappy, since it's longer:] I guess this fic is gonna be based on the first novel, "Shadowland" from the mediator series. There are some changes in this chappy, not that much. I'll try to add more of my stuff for the later chappys^-^  
  
*Disclaimer* see chapter one:p too lazy to write again-.-;  
  
***I want to thank all reviewers for their um, reviews!!:)***  
  
Love Witch- I still think is creepy when you told me you were going to write the same fic. It reminds me of the twilight zone. I am a mediator fan too!! *duh* and yes, van is gonna be jess *drool* they are both so hot!!!!(I think I told you this already) thank you soooo much for reviewing and being my first reviewer!!  
  
Aeka-himme- oh my god!!! Thank you so much for that review!! I was kinda scared if people didn't like it, but with the help of your review, I have hope that I'm wrong, thank you so much for reviewing, and I reward you by giving a longer chappy^^ enjoy!!!  
  
CrazyCoolCurl25- I'm so glad that I have captured your interest!!! And thank you sooo much for reviewing!!! And here is a new *longer* chappy for ya to enjoy!!!  
  
darkcherry- YES!!! Another mediator fan!! And I know what you mean about jess *drool* he's so hot!!! There couldn't be another person better than van to take his place *drool* okay, enough of drooling and how about reading??? Thanks for reviewing^^  
  
Princess Neptune- thanks for reviewing and here is a new chappy!!! hope you like it:p  
  
Fushizen na- dum, dum, dum!! *mysterious* hee-hee, thank you so much!!!! And here is another chappy, hope you like it =)!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TennyoAngel711- *holds up "I have continued" sign and grins like a maniac* thank you sooo much!!!! Your review was very helpful and funny:]  
  
And don't forget to up-date your fics!! Enjoy my new chappy^^  
  
DarkAngel- I'm really sorry about the grammar *smiles sheepishly* I forgot to check it. but I'll make sure next time *and this time* there won't *hopefully* be any mistakes^-^ again, I'm sorry if the mistakes really bothered you, i was never I great speller anyways:p thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Mystic Fanel- thank you, thank you^^ you should really read the mediator novles, they are GOOD!!! *5 books, the new one just came out this Jan.* here's the new chappy, hope you enjoy^^  
  
Jess131346- okay, thanks for the review:p and now you have a reason for reviewing!! *hint, hint, nudge, nudge, the chappy is longer* enjoy!!!!!!  
  
***Okay, now please read my longer chappy, knock yourself out!!!!!!!!!!!!!^-  
^***  
  
*~*Mediator Hitomi*~*  
  
**~**Chapter two- The Meaning**~**  
  
Okay, I shouldn't really put it that way; it's really the dead that talk to me. It's not like I go around trying to bring up conversations. I mean, what kind of person do you take me for? The ironic thing is; I try to avoid the whole situation as much as possible. Unfortunately, the ghosts just can't leave me alone. No matter what I do, or where I go, they always find me, they always do. Always.  
  
I still remember the first time I ever saw a ghost. I was around three years old, playing with my Barbies in the living room. I know, pretty pathetic, but hey! I was only three, okay? It was a girl. She looked like she was going to a Halloween party or something except you couldn't see through her, and she didn't look like a person covered with a white bed sheet. She was a small, grey, helpless girl. Being as naïve as I was, I offered her to join me play, but she shook her head sadly looking at me with tired eyes. Before I could say anything or do anything, my mother called me for lunch.  
  
As excited as I was, I hurried to my mother telling her about my new friend and pointed to the direction of the living room, where the grey girl was standing. She looked to the direction of the living room and looked back at me with laughter in her voice, "Uh-huh, you and your imagination, Hitomi. Now eat your veggies young lady."  
  
Parents.you just don't understand them. Just when you're trying to show them something important, they ignore it. In my mom's case, she couldn't even see it. So while I was eating my carrot, I had come to the conclusion that I was the only one that could see the grey girl. Okay, I guess some people can see them as well. Otherwise how could there be ghost stories and haunted houses and all that stuff?  
  
The difference is, most people who see ghosts can only see one. I can see all ghosts. Any soul that is hanging around on the Earth instead where ever he or she is supposed to go, I can see them. And boy, there are a lot of ghosts!  
  
Something else that I had come to a conclusion that day, was not to tell anyone that I saw the ghost, or any in my case. And I never did. I never told anyone about the grey girl, or the others that appeared to me through out the years. I understood that it was something to be discussed with no one. Not ever.  
  
I never really knew what the word for my profession was. That is, until I was forced to do a tarot card reading for Yukari, my best friend. So, there I was, reading Yukari's cards, telling her what she so much wanted to hear: you're going to be a pop singer, you'll be very successful, you'll marry a hunk and have two kids blah, blah, blah. Stuff like that. But instead of her being happy once I was done, and watch that movie we rented "The Flying Pigs", she insisted on me doing a tarot card reading for myself.  
  
And I did. I didn't really care what the cards said, it was only for fun, but if it made Yukari happy, I didn't mind. Ah, what we do for best friends, huh? It's almost as bad as falling in love! Not that I have experience, but that's at least what everyone says.  
  
The thing is; I never really believed that those tarot card readings were so true. It only needed for me to flip the first card, and almost chock on the air I was breathing. The mediator, one who communicates with the dead, a guide to their destination, the one who accomplishes the unfinished work for them, one to arrange any problem for the reason of the dead not being in their rightful place. Funny, I had never seen that card before, nor did I see that card after my tarot reading.  
  
Trying to act as if everything was under control, I picked up another card, and again, it freaked me out. Forbidden Love, the love of two lovers that shouldn't happen, not in their lifetime. One's love to be shared in the afterlife. What the hell is this trying to tell me? Why does it seem that these "mysterious" events always happen to me? Why me? I still ask myself this same question till this day, and I still don't have an answer.  
  
Before I can get another card to see what it held for me, it's when I noticed a hand waving frantically in front of my face while Yukari exclaimed loudly, " Hello, earth to Hitomi!!" I snapped out of my dazed look and tried to seem casual, when underneath I was really freaking out. "So, what does the cards say about your future?" asked a too enthusiastic Yukari with wide starry eyes at me.  
  
"Well, I didn't finish my tarot reading, but so far I'm going to be a reporter, I'll have a husband with three kids and a cat." I gave Yukari a fake smile and I tried my hardest to lie, which I suck at it.  
  
She gave me that quizzical look of hers saying yeah right, "Are you sure? You looked like your life depended on what the cards where saying," announced a concerned Yukari.  
  
Mind reader. Seriously, some times I really think she possesses those kinds of powers. "Ha-ha, where did you get that idea? Nothing's the matter," God I suck badly, I was trying to crawl from that awful situation and hide in a closet or something. Why couldn't she just take the hint and cut it out? Couldn't she tell how uncomfortable I was?  
  
"Okay Hitomi, if you say so, now, what about that movie we rented? I hear Tucker Miguli wears a tight Speedo!" squealed Yukari excitedly while she was bouncing on my bed. You can say that her mind.um, doesn't usually think "clean", but she's still an awesome friend, despite her pervertness and obsession over guys.  
  
While the movie was playing, I couldn't concentrate on it, no matter how many times Tucker Miguli was wearing tight Speedos, or how he and his girl made out. My mind was somewhere else, playing over and over like a broken CD, the scenes where I picked the cards. Those words kept haunting me, mediator.forbidden love.guide for the dead.not for this lifetime.. Well, at least I now knew what I do is called.  
  
My job is pretty much to be the contact person for anyone that hits the bucket, and...um, has left things unfinished. And if I can, I do it for them. It's not any dead, only the unhappy dead. I ask you, does any teenage girl need this? Having the dead haunting you 24/7? Really, you can't go anywhere without bumping into a problem with them.  
  
You turn around the corner, and look, there's this ghost of an old lady who wants you to tell her granddaughter that she can keep her cat. Or you're about to cross the streets, and there's this guy that was run over. And he wants you to tell the police that such and such ran over him, so he can rest in peace, where ever that is.  
  
These are only the types of ghosts that know why they're still hanging on Earth. Most of them don't even know it, and that means I have to solve it. Just peachy. There are also some of them who wants to hang around, knowing that whatever they have done during their lives, the afterlife won't be very pleasant. So they just stay and bug people, knock things over, slam doors. You know. You're typical un-friendly ghosts. But sometimes they can get tough, hurt people on purpose. And that's when I have to use some actions in kicking some serious ghost butts.  
  
Unfortunately, that's the reason why I was so popular in the principle's office and detention, back at my old school. That's right, if it wasn't enough for me to have these weird abilities, have my parents divorced since I was born, my mom decides to marry again. And just not anyone, but a guy with three kids. Three boys, teenage boys. Also, my mom and I had to move in with them. Meaning, I had to leave Yukari and my childhood memories at New Jersey, and move to sunny California. Well, it's not like I'm going to miss anything, apart from Yukari.  
  
I was always getting into trouble with the school and the police would sometimes drop by. And it's not like I had any friends, apart from Yukari, with all that fame with the cops and school, who would want to be friends with me? Not to mention they thought I was weird. So in over all, I won'tbe missing anything. But I'm a teenager; I'm supposed to complain, right? Other wise where's the fun in that? Ah, life just can't get any better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There!!!! I hope you all like it^^ thanks to all your positive reviews, you made me want to up-date earlier. Again , it's still kinda of an intro. Don't worry, next chappy is where the story really begins^-^ please review!!! I want to know what you think^^ *not too hard on the flames please!!* and I hope there isn't any spelling mistake, because I checked it three times:p until next time,  
  
hitomi-chan^-^  
  
29/03/03 


	3. The Weird Family

Ah!!!!  I'm so sorry!!  Stupid school with too much work!!!  Anyway, I just finished writing this chappy, and re-written it, which took me almost the whole day!!  So be juicy on the review :p *hint, hint*  please?????

good reviews =good chappys *hopefully-.-;* this chappy took a while for me to write and I hope it has made up my tardiness:-) anyway, here's my list for the wonderful people who have taken their time to kindly review my fic!!! ^___^ 

The Wonderful List Of Wonderful Reviewers=)

**SabineballZ**-well, Van is going to be…not gonna tell ya!! *laughs evilly* nah, just kidding, he's the hunky ghost:-)  and there are other esca characters, almost all of them actually, so no need to worry, okay, thanks for the review!!****

**Fushinzen na**-YES!!  Another chappy, for you!! *and the other fans^_~* and here comes Van!!! Thank you so much for the review!!1 please enjoy my new chappy:)****

**van lover**-thanks!! Enjoy my new chappy!!****

**Amariie**-hee-hee, here's Van for ya!!  I hope you like my new chappy, enjoy!!****

**Aeka-himme**-*laughs* thanks for your review, they are always so sweet, makes my feel special^-^ too bad there isn't such a thing as mediator card, right??  that would be interesting  and since you were so nice and stuff, enjoy my new chappy!!  *the one, which really begins!!*  thanks again for the awesome review, c ya!!  Oh, yeah, spirited away is an awesome movie!!  Love it!!  Okay, now read!!****

**JoJo**-You must read the books!! *uhem, I haven't read all of them, I wish I did-.-; they're soo good!!* 

Anyway, thanks for the review, and enjoy the new chappy!!****

**Love Witch**-Holla!! Yeah, I know, Van and Jess are *drool* REALLY fine;) and your first kid is gonna be called Van??  That's so cool!!  Sorry, the father dude is just some dude I made up XD there wasn't anyone I could really make him the step dad, so I made my own, anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!!* kinda* enjoy!!!:)****

**jess131346**- see!!! *points to the fic* I have more changes in this chappy, trying to make my fic away from the book, I'm trying^-^ and I got some ghost which you peeps are gonna meet them in the near chappies, enjoy my new chappy!! Now read, I command you!!*just kidding^__~*****

**Princess Neptune**- Three steps bros are real trouble.  Well, it's really two, but you'll know what I mean when you're done reading!!  Enjoy my new chappy, bye!!****

**Pyro'sgirl**-Yup, that's actually the same person.  She uses both names *don't ask me why, but she does* and no, I haven't read Haunted, I wish I did, but sadly to say no *sniff* oh, well, I can always buy it over the internet, right??  anyway, I'm glad you like my fic, so enjoy my new chappy!!****

**NightAngel**-you're telling me you never read Mediator?? OH MY GOD!!  You such totally read the series, it's the best!! *in my opinion* thanks for the nice words, it made me feel like my work is special, thanks^-^  I feel pity for Hitomi too, but where would the fun be if she couldn't see dead people???  And you are so damn right!!  Van is the hunky, gorgeous, sexy *NightAngel pops hitomi-chan with a hammer to shut her up* oops, hee-hee, I got carried away, now read my new chappy, woman!!  Please??? Enjoy!! Ciao minha amiga!!****

**Fire Fly**-Sorry!!!  I forgot to put my thanks to your review for the last chappy, sorry *bows* I'm happy that this fic has captured your interest, so please enjoy my new chappy, yeah!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I love you all beautiful people!!!! And now enjoy my new chappy!!  Oh, yeah, this chappy is dedicated to all of my fans, thank you so much for the kind words you have said, it really helps me, I'm sorry again for my tardiness, but I got other fics to work on and stupid school work.  Now, enjoy!!!!=)

*~*Mediator Hitomi*~*

*~*~*Chapter three- The Weird Family*~*~*

****

Ah, great, still three hours left.  I thought while I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat.  You're probably wondering where I am, right? well, I'm sitting in a very uncomfortable seat in the airplane that's going to take me to my doom.  Translation: I'm heading to California.  

"Damn seats!   These are worse than rocks!"  I shrieked when the ultra-small sized chair wouldn't budge backwards.

"SHH!  Do you want to attract everyone's attention?" My mother whispered, Mizuki, as people kept giving funny gazes to our direction.  I just shrugged  Why should I care what people think of me?  Just by acting in my normal manner would make people the "L" on their forehead, than why care if I act a little bit weirder?  **__**

****

Pointless.  Completely, and utterly pointless.  Was my resolution as a heavy sigh muttered through my lips, while I gazed outside my window.  I was looking at the white clouds, now attempting to make animals out of the fluffy clouds that were scattered randomly across the sky.

"Hitomi?" my mother asked concerned.

"Oh…yeah, whatever you say mom," I replied while I flipped through a magazine, trying desperately for the time to pass.  Okay, two hours and fifty-two minuets, I'm getting there.**__**

"Hitomi, why don't we talk?" my mother asked curiously, but with a bit of authority.  To this, I stiffened with a gulp, for whenever my mother said let's "talk", it meant a big, juicy lecture was on the way.  And lectures were never fun, and never will be, especially with my mom.  She's a journalist, and can make some really good questions, which isn't good in my case, with all the mediator stuff and all.  It seems my mother noticed my behaviour, because she sighed and shook her head.

"Hitomi, to start with, this is not a lecture, but a mother-to-daughter talk," explained my mother pleasantly.

"Just talk?" I questioned nervously.

"Just talk." Affirmed my mother with a grin.

"Real talk?" I questioned uncertain, checking if I was really going deaf.

"Yes," Answered my mother exasperatedly.  **__**

"Okay…" I said awkwardly with the whole situation.  You see, I have never really communicated with my mom.  Okay, we do communicate, obviously, but not an awful lot.  And most of the communication was….let me put it this way: unpleasant.  I was always getting grounded for my 'profession' and my mother has a tough job, being a journalist and all.  So you can see that we aren't the best buddies.  Yeah, and I'm Jennet Jackson.

"So, Hitomi, are you excited about moving to California???" My mother said with an eager voice, sounding like a three-year old kid who just had too much candy to eat.**__**

****

What I really wanted to say was this: 'Yeah, mom.  I'm really excited, just as much as being a mediator and literally being haunted by ghost freaks, really.'  But instead I said this, "Uh…" classic.

"Are you looking forward to move to California?" my mother asked more seriously this time, repeating the question just in case I didn't hear.

"Um, yeah…Kinda…I just miss Yukari," I said while looking at my hands.

"Oh, honey, that's understandable, she's been your best friend for what, eight years?" questioned my mother.

"Uh, twelve years, mom."  See what I mean?

"Sorry, sweetie.  But you can't blame me, these things happen when people like me, you know, 'old' people, well, forget," my mother said with a soft laugh trying to make a joke no such luck.  My mother doesn't have many friends, and the few she has, their conversations are brief, thanks to her work.  And it doesn't help with me getting in trouble with the school.  So you can see where she had her practice, nowhere.

Silence….

"Okay, now, Hitomi, do you want me to talk to you about your room?" asked my mother, trying to change the subject.

"Uh…"

"Okay, your room, in my opinion, is the best!  You have the view of the beach, it's so beautiful, Hitomi!  I just know you're gonna love it!" Squealed my mother in delight as she went into more detail about my room.**__**

****

What has Jeff done to my mother? First, I can hardly have a decent conversation with my mom that doesn't involve a good lecture about my behaviour.  And now, I can't even make my mom shut up! She keeps on using "honey", and "sweetie", as if she even knows what it means! With all this lovely-dovely, my mom has turned into a lovesick mother!  I scrunched my face in disgusted, trying to block the thoughts about what her mother does with Jeff when they're alone.  

"Hitomi?  Are you listening to me, honey?"  Asked my mother when she noticed I wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Uh, sorry, mom, I'm just a little tired."  I tried to fake a sleepy gaze.

"See!  I told you to sleep earlier yesterday, but nooo, you had to sleep at…"

I wasn't listening to her mother anymore, but instead I was sucked into the darkness of my dreams, not even realizing I was that tired until I closed my eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where is he?" my mother said annoyed, while she taped her foot nervously and glancing at the watch at her wrist every so often.

"Mom, I'm sure they are on their way, there might be traffic or something."  I said tiredly, covering my mouth as a yawn came.  God, my back is killing me!  Note to self: never fall asleep on an airplane ever again.

"Sweetie, there's no traffic on Sunday mornings, not here in California," Replied my mother while applying some red, blood-shot lipstick.  In most women, red didn't suit them, but on my mother, it seemed like she was meant to have red lips.  Actually, anything suited her, even purple, she is one gorgeous woman.  

****

No wonder Jeff asked to marry my mom after they met each other for a month. I thought while I studied my mother fixing her hair, as if it EVER needed some fixing.  God, why can't I just be like my mom? Beautiful, perfect hair, and popular!   Well, at least when she was in high school.  She was prom queen, and every guy wanted her.  Why must I be such a reject?  

I'm sure I'm nothing what my mother wanted for a daughter.  I haven't even kissed!  And I'm sixteen for crying out loud! Let alone gone out with a boy, a real, living, breathing boy.  I'm such a disappointment.  I thought sadly as I fixed my eyes at the ground.  But before I could grief too much no how much a loser I am, the knights in shinning armours came to our rescue. 

"MIZUKI!! HITOMI!! Came Jeff's booming voice, making every head turn to his direction, not that he cared.**__**

****

Yup, that's the way to do it, scream your head off.  Oh, and humiliate your stepdaughter for the whole world to see, nice work.  I thought gloomily as I made my way to Brain, Playboy, Bookworm, and Jeff who was frantically waving his hands in the air, shouting their names as if my mother and I were deaf.  Thanks Jeff, thanks a lot for making my arrival, oh so pleasant.  

I glared at Playboy, who was smirking at her direction and that look on his face that made me almost jump on him.  Well, those are not really their names. It's just a nickname I use personally, but not out loud, of course.  Playboy, who is my 'favourite', is really called Allen, the second child of Jeff and his deceased wife.  He has the same age as me, and it's a miracle how he hasn't repeated grades with his mentality.  He is a soccer player, and a girl's player, as expected of his role.  And he is always going out of his way to make my day a little more pleasant.  Such a gentleman, yeah right.  What do girls ever see in him? 

There was Brain, the youngest, who is known by the name Chid.  That kid must be Einstein's clone, he's damn smart.  He is only in sixth grade by the age of ten, but he could probably teach a college class.  He's always using difficult words, as if he was speaking a totally different language, at least to me.  Now, Brain would be some great help with my math…anyway, the kid is my real favourite.  He is so sweet, being polite to me, unlike his two other siblings, and always blushing like mad when talking to me, making me suspect he has a small crush on me.  

And last but not least, there was Bookworm, the oldest of the three, Dryden.  He is now in college by the age of nineteen, and he always has his head on a book, whether for studying or for pleasure. No wonder where his 'nickname' was earned.  Whenever I have nothing to do, he always tries to start conversation by going into detail about the latest book he's been reading, like, "The Riper".  

After he had gone in full detail on that book, making me almost puke at the time he described about the dissection of a girl with a butcher's knife, I couldn't look at a knife in the same way. So you can see I'm not umm…..very fond of him, especially when he tries to make up-to-date jokes, when they are really corny, lacking humour, just like his dad.  

God, the last thing I want is to be with those two on Sunday afternoons, it's a 'family' day.  No TV, no radio, not even board games.  Just the company of each other.  How boring.  It's a way for them to get to know each other a little bit better, as if _I_ am really interested.  Jeff and Bookworm go wild, they just can't shut up with jokes.  Each time they finish a joke; they manage to come up with a cornier one.  

That's why my favourite day is Monday.  I had to go through this torture when Jeff and company decided to stay in New Jersey with us for a month.  You know, a get together to know the future family, since it was my first time meeting dork, dorky and dorker.  But of course, they were at a near by hotel, since it was hard to even breath in my house.

"Hitomi?  What is the matter with you, sweetie?  You've been daydreaming all day, do you feel well?  Jeff!  Should we take her to the doctor? Could it be some severe home-sickness?"  Asked my mother hysterically, causing me to come back to the world of the living.

"No, no.  I'm sure she's fine," Said Jeff, showing his perfectly white teeth.  "She probably just needs a warm, welcome hug," He added as he pulled I into a bear hug. Squeezing all my insides, in the process making hard for my to breath.  Great, just great.  I'm really fitting in.  I thought sarcastically as people kept shooting us weird faces.  God, I just want to curl up and die, is that too much to ask? I guess so…  

Jeff let me go, finally getting the hint that I wasn't breathing with all his 'love', "So, how was the flight, kiddo?" asked Jeff, trying to make some conversation.

"It was okay," I said as I tried to ignore Bookworm and Playboy snort at what she said, while Brain maintained quiet.

"That's good to hear," Said Jeff as he flashed his perfect teeth once again and gave a kiss to my mother.  No matter what, I could never get used to_ that_.  Sure my mother dated before meeting Jeff.  She kissed guys, yeah.  Maybe slept with them, ummm…..  But whenever she got 'intimate', she always made sure it was out of sight from me.  But now that she was going to marry this goof, it is only natural to give a kiss in public.  But still, I just wasn't used to that, _yet_.  After their kiss was over, Jeff grabbed one of mom's bag and one of my bags, which was very heavy.

"Wooh! What do you think you're doing with all this heavy luggage? Move in with us?" Questioned Jeff playfully as he glanced at me, while yearning a giggle from my mother.  Ha-ha, very funny.**__**

"Yeah, well, I was hoping I could squeeze into the family, you know." I replied as I played along.

"Yeah, I think we can manage," said Jeff as he averted his gaze from me to his boys, who were engrossed in a conversation that included hot chicks and beef burgers.  " Hey, guys, could you give a hand to these _fine_ ladies?"  Added Jeff, while pointing to the bags and winking at my mother, making her giggle lightly.  Oh please, find yourselves a room.

"Uh, sure thing." Said the boys in union, when they saw the cold glare their father was giving them.

****

Ah, I guess moving here wasn't so bad after all.  I smiled to myself as I walked outside of the airport, with free hands swinging by my side as I watched the guys carrying my our luggage.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hitomi!  Don't you just love the house?"  Asked my mother joyfully while closing the car door, and making her way to me.

****

This is where we are living?  This…this…dump?  Okay, so it's not a dump, but look at it! It's so old…. This must at least be like, a hundred years old!!  I am so not gonna live here, especially with my little problem.  I studied the house closely.  Although it's very, well, pretty, in an old kinda way. 

The house had a Victorian-style, with two large pillars of marbles in each side of the door, making a nice shade over the door.   There was a vast collection of flowers surrounding the walk path, varying the types, colours, like there was a rainbow plastered across the grass.  There were trees over-casting the house in every direction, making me feel as if it was some kind of protection shield, as if with those trees, nothing could ever happen to them.  The walk path was a narrow, red coloured brick path, guiding them to the porch of the gigantic house. 

The house, as I noticed, was constructed completely out of wood, which to me was rare.  Back in New Jersey, everything was made out of bricks, dull, grey bricks.  There were no flowers, no walk paths, and certainly no marble pillars.  This made me feel as if I was a princess, just arriving at my palace.  This house was definitely the most loveliest, most charming house in the whole neighbourhood.

And I certainly didn't want to step inside it.

Sure I knew I was going to face new changes like, moving for the first time in her life, leaving the only place called home, having a father for the first time, having three annoying brothers, but still brothers, but this?  This is just too much for me to handle.  I had to accept Jeff and his three, well, two stupid kids.  I accepted the fact that I would have to share my mother with other people, which was going to be hard.  I always enjoyed, okay, most of the time, being just myself and my mother.  

But I saw the way my mother looked outside the window, thinking I wasn't watching when I really was.  I saw the sadness in my mother's eyes, that there was a kind of emptiness that not even she could fill it, but only the love of a man.  As much as I didn't want to admit, Jeff had filled that emptiness, I could see the sparkle of happiness that was now in my mother's eyes, a kind of sparkle that had never seen before.   My mother was more caring, sometimes strict, but always making sure to spend some time with hr daughter, me.  

I like this new side of my mom, but asking me to live in a _haunted_  house was, well, just too much for me.  The older the building, the more possibility of having someone that was murdered, someone who died, and now wants her help to find its rightful place.  It's not that I don't want to help them; it's just that I want to live a normal life, well, as normal as it can get with having the power to communicate with the dead. 

 I want to have a day where I don't need to worry about waking up my mother as I sneak out the house to make my way to the graveyard, or make numerous lies to my poor worried mother when I finally arrives at 3 o'clock in the morning and grounded for life.  

I was just sick of tricking people, sneaking around, lying, and getting in trouble because of someone who is already dead and can't figure be themselves why they aren't wherever they're supposed to be!  Why must people, and ghosts, ask so much of myself?  Isn't it enough to go to school, get reasonable grades, stay away from drugs, alcohol, sex, and gangs?  Must they ask me to risk _my_ life for _dead_  people too? 

And it's not like I get any money from this, nuh-uh, I have to do it for _free_. What a drag.  You risk your life, get in trouble, and take your time to help a dead person go wherever that person has to go, for _free_???  Well, okay, they say 'thank you', but is 'thank you' enough for all the hard work you have done?  Not in a million years.  And that's the main reason why I am petrified of living in an old house, most likely being roamed by ghosts.  

Boy, if it weren't for that Jeff character, I would be in back in New Jersey watching the Simpsons while eating popcorn.  But just by watching my mother and Jeff, it was so obvious to see that they were all over each other, literally.  It would break my mother's heart if I said no.  And so, I am now here, in sunny California, with three brothers, a stepfather, and now standing in front of a house that was built during the wild wide west.  Not good.

"Come on, Hitomi!  Let me show you to your room!" said my mother's voice as I hesitantly entered the house.  Once inside the house, the beauty of it enchanted me.  This was even more beautiful than outside, with large pillars of marble holding the three floors of the house, just like the ones outside, but these had intense details.  

The dragons could be clearly seen in the encircled the pillar, with scaly skin and large amber coloured eyes, no matter where in the house you were, you could see them looking directly at you, making them seem real, as if at any minute they were going to squirt out small flames of fire.  As I moved my eyes from the pillar to the floor, I could see myself in the clear, polished marble floor, admiring my reflection.  

"Hitomi?  Are you coming?" said my mother from up the stairs, looking at me curiously, waiting for my reaction to the whole situation.

"I'm coming," I replied as I was now making my way up the stairs, looking at the stained glass window, beside the stairs.  With its colourful, luminous rays, dancing across the floor.  The stained glass had various dragons.  Some of them were seating, flying, or even eating, but the one dragon that caught my interest was a particular dragon that was in the centre of the glass, fighting against a knight, or what looked like a knight. With its mighty claws fighting against the long, silver sword that the knight held firmly.  

The dragon had a vindictive expression, showing complete loath of the human with it's powerful amber eyes piercing through the knight's soul, if eyes could kill, this fellow man would be under the soil right away.  What's with all the dragon stuff?  Geez, whoever build this dump, I mean, house, must have been really obsessed with dragons or something…  I wondered as I tore my gaze from the stained glass, and finally joining my mother at my bedroom's door.

"Um, mom? Why are there so many dragons all over the place?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, So you've noticed? Well, this house was originally built as a summerhouse for a very rich noble or duke, maybe from Spain, but I'm not sure.  This was before California became a state, of course.  And the duke was very fond of dragons, or so I heard from our house agent.  But it seems like something happened, and the duke and its family were never able to move here.  And there hasn't been anyone living here since now.  I don't know anything else, odd huh? I wonder what happened to them…," paused my mother as she glanced at the stained glass, "anyway, the house is beautiful and I wouldn't want to live anywhere but here,"  my mother said nicely while averting her eyes once again to me.

"Yeah, this place is really something," I admitted while looking back at the stained glass once more.  There was something about that picture that entranced me...  I don't know why, but I just couldn't put my finger to it.

"Hitomi, would now like to see your room?" my mother questioned me happily as she held the doorknob impatiently.

"Sure," I said as my mother swung the door and directed for me to enter.  What I saw made me almost gag.  The room was, well, huge!  I never really had my own room.  Okay, I did, but I practically had to share it with my mother's papers as a journalist and some old junk from the time my mother was a teenager.  And my room was small, way _small_.  There was hardly any space for the bed, let alone space for the towering pile of papers.  But this, this room was certainly three, no, four times bigger than my old room!  And wait, there was a bathroom too!!  

I could hardly believe my eyes.  Me, Hitomi Kanzaki, has now a suite!!!  Okay, maybe this whole thing about living in an old house is paying off. To my left, was my canopy bed.  Okay, I'm not really a girly person, but it's nice.  I like violet, so that's cool with me.  There was a bedroom stand to my right, with a large, oval mirror in the centre of the desk.  There was also a wide, wardrobe next to the bedroom stand with golden doorknobs.  So, in over all, this is a nice place to live, even if it was build in the time Columbus sailed across the ocean, but hey, you can't have everything, now can you?  

"So, I take it you liked your room?" asked my mother excitedly.

"like hell, yes!" I said excitedly, not even caring the way my mother looked at me for my language.  I was too busy celebrating. And the next thing that I did was considered normal under such circumstances, I hugged my mother.  Which, might I point out, isn't something we do a lot.  My mother hesitated for a moment, but than came back from her shock and hugged me happily.  

"So, the kiddo liked her room?" asked Jeff as he knocked on the door.

"Oh, yes, I like it very much," I replied politely.

"Ah, but I guess you haven't seen the view to the beach, now have you?" Asked Jeff as he made his way to the window.

"Uh, no," I said while following Jeff, who was now opening the door to the balcony. And when I saw the view to the beach, I held my breath at its beauty.  The sun was now setting to the horizon, casting its glorious, golden rays across the green fields and clear sand.  Fanning a light breeze across my face, as I let my breathe go, not even realizing I had held it.  I felt like I could stay like this forever, just gazing at the sunset, over the crashing waves and the dancing grass.  This is so peaceful, so relaxing.  

"I see you like the view, I told you that this is the best room in the house!" stated my mother proudly.

"Yeah, it's fitting for a princess, just like yourself, Hitomi," Said Jeff as he encircled my mother waist, bringing her closer to his warm body.

I was no longer paying attention to them; I was only gazing at the sunset, and it alone.  Nothing else.  I didn't notice Jeff whisper something to my mother's ear that made her blush.  Nor did I notice that they had said good-bye and left the room laughing lightly.  I was too absorbed at the view before me.  I had never seen the ocean before.  Call me crazy, but you just don't see these kinds of things back at New Jersey.  

Well, there are lots of things you don't see in New Jersey, but I was too tired to make a list in my mind, I just wanted to be washed away by the waves, to carry me in a world of slumber, peaceful slumber.  Now that I thought about it, I was extremely tired, and decided to head back to my room.  As I went inside my bedroom and turned around after I had closed the balcony's door firmly, I almost screamed when I was met by two shocking reddish brown eyes…  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Muha-ha-ha-a!!!  I have been feeling very evil lately; I gave just given another cliffy!!!  My other story, "Not Always a Fairy Tale" has a cliffy, but this one is even worse!!  Sorry!! I just couldn't hold myself. *Shields from angry readers*  well, I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chappy, right?? Okay, I hope you have enjoyed my chappy, and please, write a review for my good for nothing fic!!!  I'm pleading ya!! *gives puppy eyes*  thank you sooooooo much!!  *flamers are accepted, just not too nasty, otherwise you're in deep trouble dude, er, gal* c ya!!!

hitomi-chan^-^

4/05/03

new version 22/11/03 Okay…I read this chapter again...and *blush* I just needed to correct mistakes and annoying exclamation marks…..lol, sorry, no up-date n_n;; and I also changed from third person to first person, like it should be for every chapter.  I can't believe I did such a thing!


	4. My Spanish Ghost

I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!!! I didn't mean for this fic to stay untouched for sooooooo long, it's just that this fic has given me a major authors block, and other things. School is over for me, YAY!! Well, almost for a month now...yeah. And I have been so busy since it's over, really. Travelling, no computer for two weeks...and now that I'm at my grandparent's house, everyday I do something. And when I'm at the computer, it´s MSN or searching for fics. I´m so lazy u_u;; sorry. I hope with this fic I have made up for my awful excuses. This fic might not be long but it gives the so awaited conversation between Van and Hitomi, YAY!!!!!!!!!  Enjoy! And I hope you peeps are enjoying your summer vacations, it's the best!!!!!!!!! C ya!!!!  
  


  
*~*My thank you list from all the wonderful people who has reviewed*~*  


**Love Witch**- Yup. Vannie boy is here^_^ and thanks for the tips, i´ll keep them in mind. And I'm glad you liked the nicknames. I didn't want to use the same ones, so I made my own n_n anyway, enjoy the honeymoon; being married must be the best!!!!!! Oh, and also enjoy the chappy ;)  
  
**Ruby**- sorry about the cliffy, I know, it was every evil of me, but I just couldn't resist n_n;; sorries. Accept this new chappy as a reward, enjoy!!  
  
**Lani-Anela**- your questions will be told today^_^ thanks for the review, and I hope you like my new chappy!!  
  
**JoJo**-hehehe *blush* thanks for the comments...and Van and Hitomi are now gonna get to know each other, enjoy!!!  
  
**Dariel**- *ducks* sorry! And I AM evil!! It's my duty to torture my fellow readers, muhahahha!!!!! Okay.... and sooner or later you will know everything n_n;; don't worry, but the path is painful, lol. I am very freaky today, so...yeah.... and yes, Allen is Hitomi´s new brother. The horror. And I'm so glad you like the nicknames, yes!!!! Me happy^______^ and the house is cool, keep writing your awesome reviews!!!! I LOVE them!! Bye!!  
  
**dillpops**- sorry for the format, I'll try to make it better. And thanks for the comments^_^ enjoy my newest chappy!! jossi-31- *blush* thanks for the nice comments.... I love them!!! And about what happened to Van's family...that will be revealed along the fic, don't worry^_~ and those and the correct nicknames, I didn't want to use the same, I hope you have liked them^______^enjoy the new chappy!!  
  
**CinderellaxVan**- n_n;; good that you have understood, it would be a long story. And no worries, there will be tones of twists in the relationship, believe me. Anyhow, I hope you like he new chappy!!  
  
**Alicia-esca**- *blush* thanks for the super cute comments!! Must love them n_n and I have continued!!! Oh, yeah!!!!  
  
**Jess131346**- sorry for the cliffy, hopefully with this chappy, you will hate me less n_n;; thanks for reviewing, enjoy!!  
  
**Dahee Fanel**- YAY!!! Van has arrived!! Oh yeah!! *cough, cough* anyway... who said Van was the Prince.....? heheh, you see...and have you read the latest book of the mediator series? A tale of a mediator? I have just bought it.... I'm dying to know what happens!!! Um...anyway, back to the story n_n;; I have up-dated and please tell me what you think, enjoy!!  
  
**lena**-I have continued! Lol, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the new chappy!!  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Okay, that's all for me reviewers, THANK YOU!!!! You are the peeps that make me going, and I thank you. YOU ARE THE BEST!!! And just to show how much I care, I got a new chappy, oh yeah!!!! I hope you all like it^_____________^  
  


*~*Mediator Hitomi*~*  
  


***Chapter four-My Spanish Ghost***  


  
I almost screamed. Almost. Hey, I'm not one of those bimbo cheerleaders that can only fit a peanut in their skulls and scream when they see a fly heading their way, scared it will land on their hair. Come on!! I talk to ghost, go to graveyards as afternoon walks, roam the streets during the night, and you think I would scream because some dude, er--ghost, comes face to face with me?? Okay, so he kinda scared me, but it was my first day at my new house, I wasn't waiting to be 'attacked' by them so soon.  
  


  
So anyway, after I was done looking at the beautiful ocean view, and bumps into Mr. Scary, he vanishes. Really. Just like that, poof! Really creepy. And so, I'm there, standing like an idiot, staring at the place where it once stood a ghost. So when I was finally over myself gapping at the floor and convinced myself it was just because I was stressed and tired about ghosts freaking me out, I walk towards my bed for a nice sleep....  
  


  
Oh great, Mr. Creepy decided to drop by, and is now lying on my bed. On MY bed. Okay, this made me burn, really. I mean, they haunt me since who knows when, they don't know what the word 'privacy' means, coming in and out of my life as they please, and now a snobby ghost is laying on my, MY bed, can you believe this? I know, I know, it's not like I have already slept there or anything, but it's MY bed, a private place...the nerve of that ghost. And I replied with every right. "What the hell are you doing on my bed?  Who do you think you are?? OUT!!!!"

 Did I mention I could get physical with them? Yupe. But I try to avoid this as much as possible; it's not like I WANT to touch them, if you get my drift. For me, they're like any other human being; well, except for that certain glow...and slightly cold…but apart from that, they're normal. Well, as normal as a dead looking human can get. I only use physical contact when it's necessary, when bad ghosts needs butt kicking to make my point. And I wasn't about to use kick this guy—ghost's ass until he got on my nerves.  
  


  
"Ah, so you can speak. I was worried for a minute, thought the cat got your tongue or something, mediator," Said the ghost with evident bitterness as he looked at me with cold eyes.  
  


  
Okay, can I just tell you how that freaked me out? A lot. Really, I mean, the guy—er, ghost, KNOWS I'm a mediator, which, no one has ever, EVER figured out. And he's like, lying down calmly, looking at me with a kind of angry expression. No questions, no panic, no confused looks.... just there....  
  


  
Freaky.  
  


  
And if that's not enough, the ghost is damn hot. Hey!  Even though I'm a mediator and a complete reject in our society as we know it, I'm a girl. A teenage girl. And I can tell when a guy is hot. And this one is definitely a hottie. Not to mention the six packs he has, which, of course, I haven't noticed. And did I say how beautiful his eyes are? Deep reddish brow—wait! What am I thinking???? This is a ghost I'm talking about!! Not Brad Pitt, or Ben Afleck. It's a damn ghost!! A dead person who is here on earth to torture me by pouring down their sapping life and problems on my shoulders. How wonderful. But anyway, he was there lying on my bed as if there was no problem at all. It's just him, a rude, stuck up, arrogant ghost, (I could just go on and on) and me, a mediator and a sunny Friday afternoon with a beautiful sun set behind us, what is wrong with this picture?  
  


  
"How...how??? How do you know I'm a mediator?" came my curiosity, already forgetting he was still lying on MY bed.  
  


  
"My dear Hitomi, I know a lot of things," Said the ghost.  
  


  
"How do you know my name?" I demanded. This guy is just too freaky, "and don't call me dear!"  
  


  
"Isn't that what that woman called you? I believe she's your mother, no?" Said Mr. Scary with a smirk plastered across his face.  
  


  
"So you were listening---"  
  


  
"I'm warning you. Stay away from me; don't try to take me to the after life. I don't need your help and I don't want to go there, do you hear me? If you cherish your life, I suggest for you to stay out of my business, am I clear?" demanded Mr. Scary as he looked dangerously serious at me. Me? Follow orders from a ghost? In his dreams.  
  


  
"I'm not afraid of you. But if you stay away from me, I won't bother you. It's not like I want to chase after you." I replied coolly. There's something about this ghost that scares me.... something in common? I have no idea.  
  


  
"Alright, but keep your promise, Miss Kanzaki. It was much harder for the others." He said with unreadable eyes.  
  


  
'There are others mediators?" I couldn't believe my ears, I'm not alone!!  
  


  
"Why, of course. What did you think? That you would take care of all ghosts in the world? Don't make me laugh. But they aren't here anymore." He replied smirking, thinking how naïve this girl is.  
  


  
"Oh? What happened to them?" I asked innocently, I'm not alone.  
  


"They're dead." He responded monotonously.  
  


  
At this, I sucked on my breath and froze, did he...did he kill them? I couldn't dare ask him that!!  
  


  
"So, do we have an agreement, Miss Kanzaki?" Asked the rude ghost with the hot six packs.  
  


  
"Um.... yes, Mr...?" I asked calmly, trying not to show my fright-no, suspicion.  
  


  
"LORD VAN!!!!!!!!!!!" came a booming voice. Before I could yell at the intruder, I saw a flash of pink mob and a loud thump. As I turned my eyes where the ghost, or, should I say lord Van stood, there, lying on top of him was a strange girl...very similar to a cat...? Things are just getting weirder and weirder...  
  


  
"Lord Van!! I'm so glad I've found you!" Said the hysterical cat girl as she strangled Van.  
  


  
"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Merle." Said Van, with a much nicer tone, this shocked me beyond believe.  
  


  
"Um, what's happening here?" Hey, if they were in my room, I have to keep informed.  
  


  
"Merle, this is Hitomi." Gestured Van tiredly.  
  


  
"Oh, I see.... so this is one of the pitiful humans that came to live here, Lord Van?" Asked Merle, as she hissed while shooting daggers at me. Seriously, this girl got some issues.  
  


  
"Yes, Merle." Said Van, somewhat exasperated.  
  


  
"Uh...excuse me, but...why does she have a tail and cat ears?" I asked curiously as Merle purred loudly beside Van...this was all too weird.  
  


  
"Ah, I knew you would ask that sometime," Said Van arrogantly, "She was a cat in her past life."  
  


  
"A...a cat?" I couldn't believe my ears.  
  


  
"Yes, can't you hear me?" Snapped Van rudely.  
  


  
"Hey, watch your tone." This guy was really getting on my nerves now, maybe physical contact wouldn't be so bad.  
  


  
"She's a really feisty one, isn't she, lord Van?" Said Merle while giving a sideways glance at me.  
  


  
"That's how the ladies of the present are acting, Merle." Said Van as bored to death. Let me help end your misery.  
  


  
"But how come she has the body of a human? Taking the tail and long ears." I wondered out loud.  
  


  
"Don't you know anything? Really, you're not impressing me, Miss Kanzaki." Paused Van to smirk at me. I felt like shredding him to pieces at the very moment.the nerve."After any living thing dies, they can be anything. In Merle's case, she wanted to become a human, but there are still characteristics from her former life." Explained Van smartly.  
  


  
"Well, I'm sorry Mr.-I-know-everything. I have never seen a half cat girl before!" just a little bit more and I would explode.  
  


  
"Look, about our treaty, can you start by leaving? This is my room, and I REALLY want to change and.just not be disturbed by the un-dead. Get the drift? I'll make sure to keep mine." I said tiredly, was it me or was the room too hot?  
  


  
"Me, leave?" Van had a very amused expression written across his face, "Why should I leave when I've been here for the last two and a half centuries?"  
  
.  
.  
  
.  
  


  
.  
  


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Buhahahah!!!!! Cliffy!! LOL, sorry dudes, just had to end it there, didn't seem like it should go on.  I think this is gonna to be the shortest chappy, I'll try to make them longer! I hope it wasn't that bad n_n;;*readers glare* umm.I think I should go now..bye! oh! Don't forget to review!!!! More reviews=more inspiration!!! (might get chappy sooner too)  
  
hitomi-chan^-^

  
20/08/03


	5. Californication

Hey people!!! sorry, I was sooo busy UU;; and I was up-dating other fics too, and I just finished my finals for term one, YES!!!!!!!! grins now that's out of the way, I can continue with this, eh? thanks for everyone who have been waiting patiently, I know it's a drag to wait so long, but I have so many stories going on at the same time!! And I love the reviews!!! WOW!! last chapter got so many!! I just couldn't believe it!!! THANK YOU!!! this makes me very happy, and I hope they keep on coming!! sly grin I don't mind….;; People, notice the length of this chapter, wow! I think this is the longest;; you guys deserve it!!! Enjoy and don't forget to press those cute little blue buttons on the left that make us authors so happy :p happy reading!!!!

Thank You List

**dillpops**- I'm glad you had some laugh in the last chapter;; YAY! It was easier to read :p thanks for reviewing as always, thank you! enjoy the new chapter

**joss-31**-yupe, couldn't forget cool merle;; lol, I like her, I don't understand why some people don't…(I understand the Allen part, though) and you'll see more of her soon! Enjoy

**SabineballZ**-YES, Hitomi and Van have FINALLY met, took, long, eh? Lol! Three chapter before they saw each other! Hahah! Funny! Unfortunately, Van is as stubborn as a mull UU;; but they'll bicker a lot in the beginning nn;; thanks a lot for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!!

**Ayachan**-blush not so original….from an awesome book that I advise you to read!!! cough really good cough ;; thanks and I hope you like this chapter!!!

**Aeka-himme**-hehe, I agree with you on that one;; blush no problem!! I love to draw…so it's actually me that should thank, thank you!! (for reviewing as well, of course;;)

**juju-**lol, I could feel your patience going on ice ;; GGRRR…Van...can be so…Vanish? LOL!! You'll see what happens, I hope you like it!! :p

**Liviania**-YES, mediator rocks!! gives high five and Jess and Van…squeals while blushing madly don't you just feel like bashing Hitomi and Suze? evil smirk while holding a baseball bat …anyway, I'll let that slip because those gals (especially Suze) are really cute and awesome

**Crystel**-yup, yup it's based on the mediator series! hugs mediator series with Jess you thought about this story when you saw the first book? blush thanks that you like this story so far and I hope you like the future chapters as well!!

**Onigiri Momoko**-LOL, hang in there;; sorry for the wait, I hope you like this new chapter!!!

**JoJo**-hehe, Van can be such a pain at times;; thanks for the compliments, enjoy the new chapter!!

**Snow blossoms**-blush ooooohh!! Such nice compliments!! hugs you that made me happy hope you like this chapter!!!

**Name1**- thank you so much!! I hope you like the new chapter

**Love Witch**-hey my friend. You might not ever read this, but I just had to put this on for you. haha, now that you talk about it, I didn't think of Suze's cat as Merle….just…Van's cat;; yeah, Van such a hottie drool lol, you are married to an Italian;; (well, kinda) but Hitomi is lucky, and the dense girl doesn't even know it u.u;; well, thanks for supporting me and reading my fics, it means a lot to me and your stuff is great!! Don't put yourself down so much, that's why I'm here to say you are AWESOME!! Have an awesome day

**Jess131346**-hehe, my complainer;; LOL! Peeps tend to get confused, it's okay pat pat maybe this chapter will help ya thanks a lot for reviewing!!

**alicia**-ahhh!! Girl, I was scared when you disappeared and didn't reply when you actually never got the e-mail Oo;; hehe, Van will be Van;; and I hope you like the new chapter!! Post your fic soon, woman! I'm excited here XD

**Ryuu Angel**-WAAA!!!! hugs you like mad woman, I love your reviews!!! grins they always make me happy, thank you soooo much!!! It really makes me think and write for people like you lol, I have finally put you out of your misery :p and Van is Spanish!! squeals lol, I get what you're saying 'get your lazy ass and write!!' ßright?;; hehe, scary Van? Somehow that doesn't sound right…. sexy Van seems more along the lines;; yeah, but he is kinda freaky, mysterious…Hitomi has a hard life, but she's though :p I'm stronger! sings to Britney's song lol;; Merle was, well, _is_ Van's cat and you'll see how he dies…(when I told my mom, she had goosebumbs on her arm!) and Merle's story will clarify sometime in the future I like Dryden, but he's kind of a dork (good looking dork never the less ) Chid! So kawaii!! (lol, I hardly ever use that word;; CCS fans are obsessed with it!) and the genius too!! yeah, I didn't hate Allen from the series, I just don't like him in the fics. And here he's the blonde and brain-less surfer fits him, eh? looool!!! What are you implying on that? XD hentai!! LOL, I know what you meant;; but Hitomi doesn't like this touching thing…_yet_;; evil laugh Van's looks can save him more times than we can count XD like our futile attempt into beating him but failing miserably once we see his brown eyes. Just look at him!! Too cute_, sexy_, to be beaten, damn him XD hehe, make up your mind, woman!!;; although ships sounds interesting…..and about the other mediators, you'll find out soon enough hehe, I love long reviews!! that's bloody brilliant!! lol, that's what happens when you read too many HP fics XD I hope you like this new chapter, enjoy!!!!

**storm warrior**-thanks!! blush I hope you like the new chapter!!!!

**kanberry**- girl! is it too late to review??? OO;; OMIGOD!!! I'm freakin' happy you reiviewed!! hugs you it's never, _never_ too late to review :p thank you so much!! It made me realize to start writing the next chapter and stop with my laziness XD thanks!!!!!! and I hope you like this new chapter

dedication ahem thank you my fellow readers and dear friends!!!! You people are so sweet THANK YOU!! and peace!!

* * *

Mediator Hitomi

Chapter five-Californication

I sighed tiredly as I lay in bed, staring at the white ceiling above me. It had been quiet difficult to come to an understanding among that ghost, what's its name? Van!! I snorted as the clear image of the raven-haired man—_boy. _I corrected myself. Van was still a boy, even though he had those visible six-packs…I shook my head, avoiding the nice image of the almost see through shirt he wore during their discussion.

Who the hell did he think he is? To claim that MY room was his property?? Uh, hello? My step dad bought this house, and he didn't know it included a jerk of a ghost as a bonus. Not to mention that he threatened me, threatened _me_! This thought almost made me laugh, but I was too tired to try. He was so full of himself, and what about the cat-girl? Weird….

I rolled my eyes at the thought how that girl clung to _Van_, as if I was a threat to her feelings toward that jerk. I snorted, what did that thing see in him? Even more amusing, did Van know about his little companion's feelings towards him? It was so obvious, even Barbie boy would have noticed. I shook my head, it didn't matter, it isn't my business and frankly, I don't care either. I already have enough on my plate as it is.

I sighed exasperatedly remembering I would have to wake up early. My 'family' will tour me around sunny California tomorrow, and from the look on my mother's face, it mattered a whole lot to make a first impression good. I scoffed at that, as if I _cared_ what they thought about me, they would have to deal with it anyway.

After all, I had to share my _mother_ with those four males. It would only be fair in my opinion. I stretched lazily as a yawn mustered through my lips. Maybe I should really start thinking about sleep. I mused as I glanced at my alarm clock, reading the bold numbers, 11:37 p.m. I grumbled, I sure as hell wouldn't have enough sleep.

I rolled on my back while I attempted to sleep, wasn't I tired a minuet ago? I hit the pillow in frustration. I _have_ to sleep, otherwise my mother will butcher me for sleeping in. I cringed at the thought. The last thing anybody wanted to do was make my mother upset, I know this from experience, believe me. I started to made small circles at my white pillowcase with the tip of my finger as I waited for fatigue to curse my body once more.

I scanned my eyes around the room critically, impressed with my mother's good taste. That is, hers and _Jeff's_ taste. I still had to get used to the idea of a step dad, it had always been _Hitomi_ and_ mom_. Now it was Hitomi, mom, Jeff, Bookworm, Brain, and Barbie boy. And it was still extremely uncomfortable to see your mother making out with an almost total stranger, and especially so openly.

I always had this nice image of my mom, you know. The devoting mother, hard workingwoman, and no real love life, as if she had _time_ for those kind of things. That is, until she went on that damn business trip for a week to Chicago. Than all hell broke, Jeff just _happened_ to be there, at the same time. I know I am being childish and selfish, so sue me. But…I wanted to think that my mother is, well, _my mother_.

Meaning, living only for good ol' moi. It feels odd to think that Jeff has a big portion of my mother's heart so quickly, and I don't want to think I have to compete with him. But I know my mother loved me, regardless if she had a lover or not, I was still and always would be _her_ daughter. But at least mother is happy, so that's what really matters. I thought silently as my eyes lingered on the veranda.

My thoughts wondered once again to those shocking maroon eyes. I shook my head stubbornly, hadn't I told myself not to think about _him_ again? I cursed under my breath as my conversation before he left played again in my head.

_I blinked, "You what?"_

_Van smirked, "You heard me, I've been living here for two hundred years, chica."_

_I fumed at this, "Did you just call me a chick??"_

_Van snorted rudely, "You can get angry quickly with nothing."_

_I raised my eyebrow at him. Maybe this moron doesn't know our modern slangs. I sighed as I slumped against the wall, wondering what I did to deserve this, "Look, I want to sleep. I had a long flight and this is my room now. It doesn't matter if it was yours, but now it's mine. Could you leave?" I asked as calmly as I could, I didn't have the mind to bicker now, I just wanted my bed and my pillow…at that thought I would have almost drifted off if it wasn't for the rude snort coming form the raven haired boy._

_"You sure have manners."_

_I clenched my teeth; this guy was playing with fire, "Could you **please** leave my room?"_

_"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't quiet catch it," Van tried to surpass a smirk growing on his lips._

_My eyes blazed with fury as the words spilled in a higher level, "Look here, I said please, so could you just fuckin' leave??" _

_Van shook his head in mock, "Tut, tut, miss Kanzaki. A lady shouldn't use just profound language like that. It just isn't fitting."_

_I cried in frustration, why couldn't he just leave?? God, how I hate this good-looking ghost. Wait! Did I just think that? _

_"I agree with you lord Van, but I think we should leave. I don't want to stay here another minute looking at her," Hissed Merle as her arm clung tightly around the muscular arm of Van._

_I blinked, that must have been the most useful thing that damn cat has ever said in my presence, minus the slight insult. But I was grateful, maybe now the jerk would leave._

_Van seemed to ponder on the thought, making me even more impatient._

_"I'll leave, but only in one circumstance," Van said with a serious expression._

_I looked puzzled, what now? "What?"_

_"If I can still come here," said Van flatly._

_My eyes widened, I can't believe this! "Oh, no you don't!"_

_"Than I'm staying here," Van said stubbornly, while stomping his foot to emphasize his point._

_"Hey, did you forget who I am? I can kick your sorry arse to the next world anytime I feel like!" I hissed furiously. I feel like bashing this guy senseless! _

_"And did you forget that I warned you not to middle in my business?" Van's eyes had a dangerous flame burning in them. I shivered inwardly._

_"I just want you to leave, okay? Is that so hard? I want to change!" I said this as I flapped my arms aggravated._

_"Okay, change," Said Van with an unreadable look._

_I swear, I really hate this guy._

_Van snorted again, "Mujeres."_

_Somehow, I felt insulted by this. Even though not knowing what the word meant, but before I could give a piece of my mind to that asshole, a light knocking could be heard at my door, "Hitomi, dear? With whom are you talking to?"_

_I whirled around to open the door, not before hearing the faint voice, "I'll be back…" I turned around to protest all I was worth to see that Van and that cat girl were both gone. I stomped my foot in annoyance, why me? Turning around slowly, I opened my door, revealing my beautiful mother who looked concerned._

_"I wasn't talking to anyone, mother." I said calmly, trying to hide my angry tone._

_My mother looked over my shoulder, to check if there was really someone._

_"Honestly mom, there's no one in there!" I said a little annoyed at my mother's paranoiac manner. _

_"Okay, I swore I heard you talking to someone. Funny, although there didn't seem to be another voice…" My mother looked at me nervously._

_"No mother, I don't have Fred with me anymore," I said exasperatedly. Fred was the name of my "imaginary friend" as a child. But I never had an imaginary friend; they were really ghosts who needed help or who decided to torment me at their spare time. But my mom didn't know that, and never would. She just assumed it was an imaginary friend, and thought nothing against it; lots of children had those in their childhood, nothing to fuss over. _

_However, when I began my teenage hood, my mother began to freak out. Literally. And hence on her decision to make me go to a shrink once a month. The joy. I hated the shrinks just as much as the ghosts. They always made me feel my difference. My curse. And I know that not even they knew how to 'fix' my problem._

_My mother sighed slowly, looking at the ground, "Sorry sweetheart, I was…. just concerned, you know."_

_"Yeah," Came my dry response. I still blamed my mother for taking me to those damn shrinks._

_My mother lifted her head to look at me, "I really came here to tell you dinner is ready."_

_I blinked for the millionth time that day, my mother…cooked dinner? "Sorry?"_

_My mother raised an eyebrow, "I said dinner is ready."_

_I stared at my mother. Really, was I going deaf or something? In all my years living with my mother, I could only remember a handful of times my mother cooked. I was used to the Chinese delivery and frozen food. My mother is a busy woman after all, and if she wasn't around, I would always nibble on something in the fridge or in my mother's secret cupboard filled with sweets and unhealthy things. Really, and she says I'm the unhealthy one? Uh-huh._

_"Mom? Did you cook?" I looked hopeful that my mother didn't. One thing that my mother was not good at: it's cooking. I know this from self-experience. The poor woman had no talent in the field, and the worst punishment I can think is to eat my mother's cooking. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother dearly, I really do, but the cafeteria food looks much more promising. _

_"Good heavens no!" my mother laughed heartedly as she noticed my pale expression. My mother shook her head, "I would die before I could make a scrambled egg. Jeff cooked."_

_Now this piece of information startled me, "Sorry?" now I really think I've done deaf._

_"Jeff cooked dinner, he's brilliant. Oh, did I tell you he has a master's degree in cooking? There's nothing that man can't cook," My mother had a dreamy look on her face, as if she was in another dimension._

_I tried to hide my disgusted look, "I don't feel hungry."_

_My mother snapped her head to my face, "Why not? I can assure you won't be disappointed by his cooking."_

_I shook my head slowly, "It's not that, I don't feel like eating, I feel tired."_

_My mother smiled softly, "I'm sorry. I should have known you would be tired."_

_I smiled weakly, "It's okay, but is it alright? I mean, it's my first day here…."_

_"Don't worry, I'll explain to Jeff about it. He'll understand. We can celebrate the reunion of the family tomorrow, okay? We'll all be rested tomorrow to enjoy it. Mind you, I hope you sleep well because tomorrow is a long day," Said my mother while waging her index finger at me._

_I nodded silently._

_My mother smiled, "Alright. Sweet dreams," after kissing my forehead gently, my mother climbed down the stairs silently._

_I sighed exasperatedly while closing the door. Yes, tomorrow would be a long day…_

* * *

In the midst of my thinking, I was soon lulled into sleep. And after much protest against my alarm clock when it rang at 7a.m. promptly, I was now sitting inside the red jeep after one hour. I grumbled inwardly while looking out the window, as the tall pine trees pasted by. Pine trees? I shook my head; I would have never thought pine trees would be here, in California. Well, northern California, but that didn't matter. I noticed the spot-less sidewalks and shallow buildings side-by-side, different from dirty sidewalks and massive buildings back home. I had to admit; California was a nice place to live, and safe too.

The car made a jerk to the right, and my breathe caught in my throat. To the horizon, I caught a glimpse of the ocean. Truth be told, I haven't seen the ocean very often. My first time was when I went to Disney world Florida…but that was when I was five years old. And just yesterday was my second. So you can tell I'm no nature gal. I kept my gaze fixed on the sparkling mass of water, this is just…_beautiful._

"Oh! Hitomi! Isn't California beautiful?" asked my mother blissfully as she turned over from her passenger seat, flashing me a smile.

"Yes," I responded plainly while still gazing at the ocean.

"It's been a while since you've last seen the ocean, am I right, Hitomi?" piped Jeff's voice while he kept his eyes on the rode.

I nodded, and soon realized he couldn't see me and responded politely, "Yeah, last time I saw the ocean was when I was five."

Barbie boy, who had been half dozing off and half listening, jumped from his seat at this, "That long? Dude! How did you like, live without surfing??"

I was tempted to roll my eyes and remark sarcastically, but I tamed myself to not pick a fight so early, "I don't like surfing, _dude_."

That seemed to be enough of an answer to Barbie boy, because he settled down and shut up, dozing off or whatever he was doing earlier. My attention was back to the window, curious how a place within the same country could look so different at another part of it. My eyes darted from the evergreen grass to the steaming sun baking half naked blonde people. We were slowly nearing the beach, and soon the car slowed to halt, lining behind many cars waiting to park in the crammed parking lot.

Jeff cursed under his breath, while my mother hummed lightly to the beat of the music that waved around the car from the radio, playing an old 50's lovesick song. I wanted to gag, instead, I turned my head around in curiosity in what my dear stepbrothers were doing. As expected, Bookworm was devouring a horror book as thick as all my books combined together, flipping through the pages hurriedly, making me wonder if he was really reading or just looking at the pretty letters in cheer boredom. I leaned slightly to catch what he was reading, and caught the title, _The Revenge of Cannibal_. I shivered despite myself; I certainly do _not_ want to be left alone with bookworm anytime soon.

I darted my eyes from Bookworm to Brain, and was not surprised to find him flipping through his physics book, as if he needed to learn anything, the kid was a walking science book for crying out loud! He could properly write his own physics book by heart, might be even better than the one he's reading…. I chuckled lightly; the boy never ceased to surprise me.

And lastly, I snapped my eyes past Brain, and to the bleached mop of blonde hair, and almost snorted at the image of Barbie Boy taking a nap. His head was back, with his lips slightly open with his tongue sticking out a little, and…was that drool? Gross. I shook my head, the things that you most likely found Barbie Boy doing was: eating, sleeping, surfing, sleeping, flirting, and did I mention sleeping? Sometimes I wondered if Barbie boy had mental disorder.

I sighed as I faced forward again, after examining my stepbrothers thoroughly, and decided to look out the window again, while propping my elbow against the window sill and placing my head in my supportive hand while my eyes followed some people pass by. I noticed that the car had moved a little, and soon we would be able to leave the car.

I wasn't too sure if I wanted to leave, since I wasn't too keen staying out on the sun. I'm not quiet an outgoing person, mostly to do with my 'job', not to mention I'm not used to this high temperature, coming from New Jersey and all. But glancing at the beautiful turquoise ocean and the crashing waves made me forget my reasons for not going out.

I made little hearts on the windowsill with the tip of my index finger, occasionally adding a smiling face. A few minutes later, I leaned my head against the window, too bored to proceed in my artistic skills. Now focusing on how the grass lightly swayed with the swish of the wind. I thought back to my old home, and my best friend Yukari.

Smiling absently, I recalled some of our crazy happenings. I chuckled lightly while I remembered the time Yukari had double dared me to go into the boy's changing, resulting in ten days for detention. But it was worth it. I got to see the hottest jock at the school with nothing but a loose white towel wrapped around his waist and soaking wet. Let me tell you, that guy was _hot_. I almost jumped out of my skin when my mom called out to me, "Hitomi? Sweetie? You better come out soon, Jeff wants to lock the car."

I blushed slightly, was I daydreaming? Must have, and how come that was so fast? Must daydream more often in traffic…so I can actually regain the sleep that I loose when I go gho— okay, I really do not want to think about this, today is my ghost-free day. I must have started daydreaming again, because my mom had this irritated look on her face, while she tapped her foot impatiently. Without a second thought, I leaped out of the car and soon regretted as the sun stung my skin.

"Sweetie, you should really put on some sunscreen," my mom said softly while handing the sunscreen to me, "I don't want you having skin cancer anytime soon, if ever."

"Yes, yes, mother," I said exasperatedly, tired of hearing this almost every time the sun shot some rays of light and when I was obligated to leave the house. I grabbed the sunscreen and grumblingly spread the white fluid across my arms and down to my legs and across my face, hating the fact that I was so white and had sensitive skin. Why couldn't I be tan? At least they didn't really have to worry with sunburns that often. Damn them.

After I spread the sunscreen thoroughly across my body, I handed the bottle back to my mom, and she examined me too see if I had every spot covered, and after seeing the look of approval, she stuffed the bottle within her beach bag, full of God knows what. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think my mom is kind of paranoid about some things, even though it is a little serious.

My mother started walking behind Jeff and the boys, I trailed along slowly. We were walking to the direction to what looked like a restaurant, a nice place to talk and get cosy with your date. The name was _Susumu's_ _place_. I wonder if it's Japanese food…oddly enough, it was a grill restaurant, and it was packed. The sweet smell of meat intoxicated my nostrils, making my almost drool at the image of steaks flying inside my head.

"Later we'll come back here to have lunch, but first we'll book our reservation, since it's Saturday and this is the busiest day for them. Jeff loves this place, he would regularly bring his boys here once every two weeks before…well, you know," My mother gave me that nervous look, and I immediately understood. Jeff's deceased wife, who had apparently died of breast cancer. I had seen a few pictures of her around the house, and she was a pretty woman. She had bright blue eyes, and that explained all the boys' eyes except Bookworm's, which was from Jeff's side and his dark brown hair. She had ash blonde hair, slightly darker than Brain's and Barbie Boy's.

What was her name? Oh yeah, Samantha. Pretty name too. She seemed like a nice person, always with a cheerful smile in the photos, and twinkling blue eyes. No wonder Jeff fell in love with my mom, they were so similar. Except my mom has her blue eyes more to the green side and her hair is sandy blonde, but still very similar. I snapped out of my stupor when I saw my mother look worriedly at me, I blushed lightly despite myself. I seem to have been daydreaming often now, I grumbled to myself.

"Where do you want to go, honey? It's your day, so you choose where you want to go," said my mother cheerfully, while holding Jeff's hand tightly.

"Uh," came my intelligent answer.

"Oh! I know, how about we drop by your new school? Look around before you see it next week?" My mom asked me eagerly.

"Sure," I said in a bored tone, it really didn't matter, but it didn't hurt to see the place you would be locked up for seven hours everyday weekday, not to mention tortured with those vile things they call 'homework'. I shuddered, I can't believe I only have until Wednesday, and than on Thursday I would be forced to go _there._ I scrunched my nose, weird that they start the school year in the middle of the week. But hey, I'm not complaining! At least the weekend will be closer than starting from Monday. I glanced at my wristwatch, 11:14 a.m. I think that's enough time before lunch.

There was a low moan behind me, and I turned to see Barbie Boy slump his shoulders and look irritated.

"Dad, why do we have to go there? I mean, I go to that school, there's nothing new about that! It's nothing but a waste of time! So why can't you just leave me here? I'm sixteen for freakin' sakes and I don't want to go!" Barbie Boy's hair swung from side to side lightly, while his eyes blazed a lighter shade of blue.

I rolled my eyes, for a boy, he sure overreacted. Not even Yukari would make such a big fuss! And I'm being very generous because Yukari was _the_ drama queen.

"Watch your language, Allen," Came Jeff's warning voice. Jeff is that typical father that doesn't appreciate swear words being said by his children, but I don't understand since he mutters all the ones that I can think of, " And you are going with us even if I have to drag you, and don't give me that face."

Allen mumbled quietly under his breath, while digging his flip-flops on the cool sand.

Jeff stepped inside the restaurant, while we followed along. The first thing I noticed about this restaurant was its size, it's _huge_. I looked from every direction and there wasn't a single table empty. There were waiters walking hurriedly with orders clutched tightly in their hands and others were nodding lightly as they listened to the customer's order. People were cued to what looked like a buffet, grabbing a plate and filling until there was no more space on the surface and were forced to sit down before they could rise to their 5th plate.

The air was cool and the voices floated around, in the air, bouncing off the walls and coming back again, creating a soft echo. The walls were light cream, with some random ornaments that reminded me of _Thank God it's Friday_. Jeff stopped abruptly in front of a nice wooden counter, where a narrow faced man with sleek black hair noticed us and scrunched his nose in what seemed disapproval. I read his badge, _Shu Chan, manager. _

"Can we make reservations?" asked Jeff politely.

The manager narrowed his beady eyes at Jeff, "What time?"

"For today, if you possibly have space for lunch, but if not, try dinner," said Jeff a little uncomfortable at the stare the manager gave him.

The manager scrunched his nose again, while flipping through a notebook exasperatedly, "Umm…" he mustered while his eyes scanned the pages quickly, "we only have available table after buffet, at 3 p.m., is that good for you, no?" The guy had a choppy accent, and an oriental look. Maybe this place is really run by Japanese.

Jeff seemed to ponder on the thought for a moment, "Isn't there any earlier time? Maybe not for the buffet, but for meals from the menu?"

The manager seemed to get impatient, "No," he responded rudely.

Jeff turned his head to my mother, who nodded slowly along with my shrug and the boy's mutual understanding, Jeff faced the manager again and nodded, "Okay than, reserve it for the McKenzie family," said Jeff with a grin. I cringed at the name, Hitomi McKenzie? I'll keep my mother's maiden name, thank you very much.

The man nodded his head as he wrote down the name, shuffling through the papers and than looking up to Jeff again, "Table booked 3 p.m."

Jeff nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

We headed back to the car, and I started to wonder what my school looked like, or even more importantly, what school I was going to, and I questioned my mother so.

"What school you're going to?" my mom asked me incredulously as she turned around from her passenger seat, giving me a weird look, "Haven't I told you?"

I shook my head; the last thing that was in my mother's head was where I was going to be tortured.

"Well," my mom had a perplexed face, "You're attending the same school as the boys, and it's called Austuria Academy."

I nodded my head, not quiet sure what to say.

"It's very good," my mom continued, while the car made a turn to the left, "it's from middle school onwards, 6th to 12th grade. The teachers are well qualified, and you can continue your track races," This brought my attention. You see, when I lived back in New Jersey, I _needed_ something to rid me off my problems, you know. And what was the best thing compared to running? When I ran, I felt like a bird in the sky, as much as it seems cheesy, but it's true. I forgot about my divorced mother. I forgot I hardly had any friends, and I especially forgot about _them_. It was one of those rare times that I felt complete, and well, _happy_. In a way, I guess.

"That's right," Interrupted Jeff as the car went to a stop when the red light flicked, "your mom has told me you took track in your old school, right 'Tomi?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

My mother smiled, "We'll be getting there soon."

I nodded once again, a little uncomfortable. Call it anxiety to meet a new school and new people. _Especially_ new people. Would they accept me? Or would they treat me just like the people in my old school? Is it hard here? Will I make friends? A million questions ran through my head, and I decided to face the window again with a sigh. I don't usually get excited or worried about something, and if I did, I would probably be wearing a white jacket and counting butterflies.

I smiled sadly to myself. At this very moment, I wondered how Yukari was doing. Funny. I hadn't thought of her for a long time, actually, I hadn't thought of her since I got here. I felt a little guilty at this; maybe I should call her or e-mail her. I missed her at times like this; she always knew how to cheer me up. Good ol' Yukari. I hope her parents let her visit me during the spring holiday like she last told me. I was brought out of my trance when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to meet two bright blue eyes, Chid.

"Uh…Hitomi? How…how are you enjoying so far, here in California?" Squeaked Brain as he fumbled with his hands with light pink cheeks.

I blinked. Brain isn't a talkative person, but I guess with the uncomfortable silence anyone would have wanted to start a conversation. I grinned weakly, "It's okay."

Brain nodded, not making eye contact with me, "I hope that you like this school, it's not so bad."

"I hope so. Mom tells me you're very good in school," I said.

Brain lifted his head and beamed at me, "I work to my fullest."

I bet. I shook the idea aside and said instead, "Well, you're very smart."

Brain's ears turned a nice shade of pink, and he mumbled lightly to himself.

"Hitomi! There it is, right ahead!" my mom said happily while pointing to a large building to the horizon, it seemed very large.

The car grew closer to the school, and I could clearly see it, even the large plate to the right of the wall that said with golden letters, _Austuria Academy._ I whistled quietly, it seemed pretty fancy. Maybe too fancy. The building was tall and erected to the ground. It was made out of sandy colored bricks, and the roof of the school was made out of ginger colored tiles, having a slightly pointy top. The windows were wide, and I caught a slight glimpse of what was inside as Jeff made a jerk to the right to park the car.

As I slipped out of the car and shut the door close, I noticed the winding path that led to the entrance gates. I admired the green field that hid behind the bared fence, focusing on the track field. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as the familiar feeling overcame me.

"Isn't it lovely?" my mom asked me once she stood beside me.

"It is," I agreed as I faced her, noticing she was happier than usual. Becoming a little more curious about this, I asked her, "Can you tell me anything about this school?"

My mother opened her mouth to say something, but instead closed it and looked over her shoulder, at Jeff and the boys who were heading their way, "I don't really know, might want to ask the boys or Jeff."

"I know!" interjected Brain cheerfully. Than realising his rudeness, he blushed lightly while looking at the ground, " I mean, mind if I give a little bit of inside history?"

"Sure," my mom and I choired at the same time.

Brain nodded as he coughed professionally, "Well, as you probably know, in 1769 was when the first parties set from Baja California, and the line of Spanish settlement along the coast was inaugurated when soldiers and priests established a _presidio_ and a mission church at San Diego. California had contact with Europeans around mid 1530's and was only attempted to be asserted under control by Spain after the Seven Years War, from 1756 to 1763.

This was done through a combination of military forts, known as _presidios_, and mission churches overseen by Franciscan fathers led by Junipero Serra, who is the founder of this school and others, or at that time missions. They had a purpose to convert the tribes to Christianity and train them for life in European colonial society. Conversion was seldom an entirely voluntary process, and converts, also known as neophytes, were not left to return their old ways but were required to live in walled missions enclosure or on rancherias, separated settlements sponsored by missions although located some distance from the mission proper.

They were taught Spanish as well as tenets of their new religion and trained in skills that would fit them for their new lives. The neophytes were to live at the missions only until this process of education was complete. As the native people of one region were Christianized and educated, the missionaries were to move on, leaving the old missions behind to become parish churches as they built new missions in more distant locations peopled by non-converted tribes. Christian natives or "Mission Indians" and their descendants remained at the missions until the system was abolished in 1834," Brain took a big breath, and blushed when he noticed that everyone was staring at him in wonder. That kid _is_ a genius, and I still wonder _why_ he hasn't graduated from school yet. Really, it's an insult that he's still in school, makes me feel really dumb and all. And he said a 'little' inside history?

"Well, as I was saying," Said Brain with regaining confidence, "This was once a missionary, and was later abandoned as the fathers moved out of the area and was later founded as a Catholic school for boys. Not until 1913 was it open for girls as well. Unfortunately in 1922, the owner of the school, sir Henry Lock, went bankrupt and the school was handed to the government and sold to the wealthy Aston family, who are still the owners and gave the name to Austuria, who was a brave woman in demand for rights for women and ran politics along side with her older brother, Anthony Aston. They were both ancestors of the family. And if I'm not mistaken, two of the family's children attend our school."

Everyone was still silent, until Jeff coughed nervously, "Yes, thank you Chid, that was…_very_ good," Everyone nodded in agreement, even Barbie Boy.

"Now…let's see the school?" my mom asked as the tension died down.

I walked slowly around to the other side of the school, peering through the bared fence at the breezeways and stone columns. There was a small patio at the centre of the garden with some shrubs and flowers surrounding what looked like a statue of a woman, most likely Austuria. There were some seats for what I presumed to be for eating lunch and break time. The school consisted of two major buildings.

The first, which I suspected were the classrooms for middle school, and the second, must be for high school. From behind, I knew there was a running track with a large field and also a smaller building, which I think is the gym. All in all, this was no shabby place to learn, not at _all_.

"What do you think of it, Hitomi?" asked my mom.

I turned around to face her, "I think it's nice."

"I knew you would like it!" my mom said as she grabbed my hand while giving a gentle squeeze. My mom leaned in closer, and said something only I could hear, "and I hope you stay out of trouble here, too."

I rolled my eyes inwardly at this. I knew she would say something like that.

"Well," said Jeff with a huff as he clapped his hands together, "I think we are settled, right?"

While we were making our way back to the car, something triggered in my mind. Did Chid say that this school was constructed in the begging of the century? My face paled and I groaned inwardly. Wasn't having a ghost in my home enough? Must I go through the same things at school? When I had enough courage, I asked hoarsely, "Hey, Brai—I mean, Chid? When was the school constructed again?"

"The school was constructed from 1763 to mid 1764." Affirmed Chid proudly.

Shit. I feel like screaming in pure frustration. This school is more than two hundreds years old?? My lord, I don't want to think how many ghosts there are strolling around. Maybe this school isn't that good after all, for sure. Isn't there another one? I can deal with a hundred years, but two hundred? That's suicide. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, making my jump a little as I was brought back to reality.

"Are you okay? You look very pale," My mom said softly as we stood in front of the car.

I swallowed, "I'm fine, really."

My mom looked at me for a long time, "Are you sure? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine, really."

My mom looked at me again, with a funny look, but said nothing. I think she took the hint and dropped the subject. What a relief, at least she won't interview me on the problem or something. One of the benefits of having Jeff and company is the less amount of time I have with my mom. Okay, so maybe that's bad too. But I mean, she doesn't only give me attention, so it gives her less time to fickle about me. You know, questions endlessly about my nightly strolls and nag about my dressings. Of course, she still does that, but it has become less often.

I was back at my old seat, looking out the window again. I dropped my gaze and looked back at my watch, 2:17 p.m. There was enough time to get back to the beach and look around. About half an hour later, I was back to the same place I was three hours prior. I squinted my eyes as I looked at the people lying on beach towels baking themselves and splashing cool water while she tagged her family along. The sun was very intense and bright, and I wondered how I would live with such a high temperature.

"Well, we still have half an hour or so," sighed my mom when she saw the time on her own watch, "what should we do now?"

I shrugged; I was too bored to think at the moment. And it's not like we had that much time to do anything, and I certainly wouldn't want to loose that reservation, I was getting hungry myself…and the smell of meat with steaks dancing inside my head…it almost made my stomach rumble.

"Can I crash with the waves?" asked Barbie Boy eagerly as he flipped his bleached hair over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes, why couldn't he just use a hair band? If he was facing backwards to me, I could have easily mistaken him for a girl, minus the hairy legs and muscles. This also made me suspect if it hinted his sexual interest…I shuddered, I definitely do NOT want to go in that area of thinking.

"Definitely not," said Jeff with a frown.

"But dad," Barbie Boy wailed as he shut his eyes in a pleading manner. Oh boy…

"I said no, and it's a no," hissed Jeff warningly.

"But why?" Barbie Boy's face was priceless. He had the puppy face and pleading eyes, and his lip quivered slightly to give affect, quiet convincing.

"Because you'll get wet and you can't come in that state in a restaurant. And you only have half an hour, that not a lot of time in the water," reasoned Jeff.

Barbie Boy shut up, not before glaring silently at his father.

I shook my head; those two seemed more like bickering brothers than father and son. Funny, Bookworm and Brain hardly got into fights. Talking about Bookworm, he hardly spoke all day. I glance my eyes to bookworm's direction, and he was still engrossed on his horror novel.

"Are there any stores?" I asked uncertainly. I wasn't paying a lot of attention when we got inside the street again, but I did see some type of commercial business a while back.

"Yes! There's this small shopping mall, and I still need to get this pair of cutlery and kitchen soap," my mother murmured to herself.

I'll be honest to you, I hate shopping. I really do. I'm not one of those girls that _enjoy_ buying clothes and spending money on make-up for their boyfriends. I'm too worried about staying alive and helping the dead with missions impossible. But at this particular situation, I felt like looking at the stores, even if I didn't buy anything, just for fun. And this is very odd for me, of course.

But my mom seemed happy enough that I suggested, since I'm acting more 'normal', and more my age, not to mention acting more like the daughter she wants me to be. You know, the pretty popular girl, the one that will be chosen as prom queen and must do manicure at least once a week. And yes, don't forget the mini skirts ladies.

Everyone seemed to agree with the shopping mall. We decided to go walking; since mom said it was very near by and might as well do some exercise. And my mother was right; in ten minutes flat we were there, standing in front of a the concrete building with large carved letters on the top centre, _Californian Paradise_. As I got in, a jet of cold air greeted me. I instantly shivered, but was never the less grateful. I'm not necessarily fond of saunas, if you know what I mean.

Finally, I looked around the small shopping mall. I bobbed my head in approval as my eyes glanced through the stores. It's pretty decent. Our family decided to meet each other back at the entrance in 20 minutes. I started wondering around, not sure where to go, until I stumbled across a music store, and quickly rushed in. Luckily, I had enough sense to bring money, unlike some people. But it wasn't much, but enough to buy one or two CD's. I started skimming through the isles, flipping through CD's and checking the songs of the singers. I was so immersed that I didn't notice someone heading my way, until…

BAM!!

Another body collided with mine and I lost balance, but didn't fall. The other person tumbled down, and some heads turned our way in curiosity and concern. My cheeks flushed with all the attention as I glanced at my 'bumper'. It was a girl. And as I kneeled down to help her, she had the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen, crystal blue to be exact. She had bushy light blonde hair, and glasses. She seemed to be a dork. If not for the clothes and the glasses she would look much better, although I must admit she was already pretty the way she was, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

The girl blushed, "No, no! I'm the one that was clumsy, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl stuttered a little, she seemed to be shy.

"Nah, it's okay," I said with a grin, she seems nice.

The girl lifted her head up from looking at the floor with a cheerful smile, "Let's start again, okay? My name is Millerna, what is yours?" She said while adjusting the CD's in her arms.

"My name is Hitomi, nice to meet you," I said while sticking my hand out for her to shake hands. Maybe she wasn't shy after all.

"Very nice to meet you," Millerna said with a giggle as she shook my hand.

There was a small pause, it was soon broken by Millerna's cheerful voice again, "Are you new here?" I haven't seen you around before."

I nodded my head, "To be exact, this is my second day, I just came yesterday."

"Oh! That's so cool! You see, we don't usually have many new people here. So when there are new comers, we have to celebrate!" Millerna said with a sparkle in her eyes. Wow. People are sure friendly here.

"Oh, well. I'm not really a new comer. See, my mom remarried, and the guy is a local—"

"Oh? Who is he?" Millerna interrupted eagerly, "I know most people who live here, so I'll know him."

"Well," I paused with a sigh, "you probably know him because he has three teenage boys."

Millerna had a perplexed face, "Are you talking about the Mckenzie's?"

"How did you know?" I asked amazed.

"Oh, you see, the Mckenzie boys go to my school, and Allen is in my grade. And I heard that his dad had remarried," Millerna said with a blush.

"They do? And you're in the same grade as Bar—I mean, Allen?" Wow, this is a small world after all.

"Yeah," Millerna said happily.

Something triggered in my mind, "Are you, by any chance, Millerna Aston?"

Millerna looked at me funny, "Yeah, how did you know?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Well…Brai—I mean, Chid was talking about the school history and he said that the descendants of Austuria Aston were two girls who attended the school…and you look very familiar from the statue,"

"Oh, me and my sister, Marlene," said Millerna, "are you going to our school than?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be in the same grade as you."

"Oh! That's so cool, I hope we're in the same homeroom!" Millerna said happily. Suddenly, Millerna stopped, and quickly looked to her pulse, where a nice watch was wrapped around her delicate wrist, "Christ! It's 2:56! Sorry—Hitomi, right? Well, I really have to go…I have lunch now…and my mom would kill me if I´m late!"

"Oh, that's fine. It was nice meeting you again," I said with the wave of my hand.

"Okay! I'll see you next week, Thursday!! Byeeee!!!" with that, Millerna was out the store, leaving the CD's she had been holding on one of the shelves. Umm, she's having lunch now; I wonder how much time is left befo—my eyes widened. I shuved my CD's in the shelve just as Millerna had done and ran all I was worth. Blast! I was supposed to be at the entrance almost ten minutes ago! I ran faster, and was closer to the entrance, and my heart clenched when I saw all of my family and my mother's face. I cursed mentally for talking so long, although it didn't feel long at all.

"Hitomi Iris Kanzaki, where were you?? You know you were supposed to be here 2:50 p.m.!" I cringed at my full name coming out of her lips, it only meant one thing: I'm busted. My mother's face was slightly pink with her arms crossed while she tapped her foot impatiently, "well??"

I gulped, "Well, you see…I was talking—"

"Talking??" my mom inquired.

"Mizuki? Let's drop it. Hitomi is here and we are not late, so it's fine. We better leave soon, otherwise we will be late," said Jeff civilly. God bless that man! I almost had the impulse to kiss him, almost.

"All right," my mother said with a huff.

We arrived at the restaurant punctually at 3:00 p.m. The manager had that same look on his face, and motioned us to the table at the window. He whistled for a waiter, and ushered the waiter to us. After that, he left quickly to whatever he was doing before. The restaurant was still busy, but not as busy as the last time I had stepped here. I shivered slightly. What's with Californians and high AC's? What gives? I shook my head when Jeff repeated what I would like to eat, and I replied quickly steak and French fries. A girl's gotta have her strength, you know? The rest of the family ordered more along the lines of meat, and the waiter left hurriedly, while clutching our orders like the other waiters I had seen earlier.

After 20 minutes or so, steaming plates arrived at our table. Boy, now I know why it was so busy for buffet this morning. This food is great. No, It's freakin' delicious!! I don't think I have ever eaten something so good, and so quickly! I was the first one to finish, and I felt a little embarrassed, because it was usually Barbie boy that was the pig. So, I was there, sitting uncomfortably and looking anywhere but the smirk that Barbie boy gave me while he stuffed his mouth full of beef and French fries. I was fidgeting with the hem of my sundress when I lifted my head to look at the counter table, and that was when I saw _him_.

My breath hiked in my throat, and suddenly, my heart raced quickly. I swear, my heart was so loud that everyone in the restaurant must have heard it, it was blaring in my ear! I tried to calm myself, but when I glanced at him again, I could feel myself blush and my heart rate only increased. He had shinning brown hair almost touching his shoulder, and the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen—wait, Van's eyes are much nicer—WAIT! Change of subject, please.

Anyway, this handsome guy was talking to that arrogant manager, and than, as if he knew I was boring my eyes on him, he turned towards to me, and I swear he winked at me! I almost fainted at this, but instead I smiled timidly and turned towards the window, away from his prying gaze. I thought goofily to myself while I twirled my hair around my finger loosely, not even realizing my mother was talking to me. I think I'm in love.

* * *

WOW. That, for me at least, is the longest chapter I have ever written. So people, be generous with the reviews!! hehe;; lol! Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed, and yes! There are more esca characters in this fic! And guess what? Next chapter Hitomi is gonna go to school, and meet the other esca characters. So the story will get a little bit more interesting, and Van will return;;

I would like to say a special thanks to the site where I got the info about California:

http: memory.loc.gov/ammem/cbhtml/cbspanis.html

thank you so much!! Without you guys, Brain would be at a loss of words;; I'm no history text book, so thank you again! It's their words, not mine!!

Hey, this is an idea, should I do an e-mail up-date alert? This is just an idea, so if you want me to e-mail you for up-dates, just put your e-mail address in your review, or say you want to be added in the list if you are an author at And it can be any story, so if you want me to give news for other fics, tell me so. Anyway, thanks for reading, and thank you again for sticking to this fic, it's coming! It means so much to me when I read reviews, thanks for those who took the time to write them! you really love me! lol;; I hope you have an awesome week!!!!!!!!

hitomi-chan-

24/11/03


	6. Calling a Truce

Hey guys! HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR!!!! Lol ;; I hope the year has been great for ya so far! So much has happened recently that I don't even know where to start nn;; all I can say is that during the winter break I was barely on the internet…and coming back to school was just a roller coaster with work! So that sums about everything but at least I'm around my goal, ne? one-two month up-date (I just have to do the same for other fics u.u;;) thanks for the wait! Next chapter is when things start to really happen…and it's Hitomi's first day of school! Meet the other Esca characters!!

Thank You list

**jossi-31**- thanx for the review hehe, the nw guy if for you to find out in the next chapter! (I swear)

**Liviania**-lol, I researched;; hope ya enjoy this chapter too!

**SabineballZ**- Umm…can't say anything…but good try ah! Van is here again! And Barbie bashing is sure gonna come more times thanks for the review!

**Ryuu Angel**- ah! Don't worry pal. You worked VERY hard and I still have to review so many stories (and yours)…sobs great work that you passed!!! grins muhaha! Always leaving the long reviews for moi grins and this time it was two! TWO!! AHHH! hugs you like mad lol! 'hombres'…!! Don't we all do that? ;; hehe, you'll find your Spanish Van someday, ne? drool he better have a twin!! and I thought a change would be good with Millerna, she's always the popular one…you'll see how it's gonna be in school ah! I know! Poor Mahad dar Freid is always being neglected! LOL! Yeah! At least Hitomi used her brain and admitted Van has nicer eyes than Amano! ;; hehe, you got it and Chid is so cute! The brainy bro :p thank you sooooooooo much!!!!!!! You're the best reviewer ever peace!

**Bradybunch4529**-lol, the cliffy;; it seems I'm very good at ending a chapter with one…but at least this one won't be!

**Onigir Momoko**-LOL! Yeah, new guy;; but you'll see who it is in the next chapter…along with other Esca characters.

**JoJo**-AH! Thanks for the compliments hehe, poor Hitomi! And you'll find out who the guy is, I promise (next chapter, though) thanxs!

**sqeekers**- ha! Cool that I helped ya with the other names of Meg Cabott thanks for the cute review and the inspiring e-mail!! THANKS!!! And enjoy the new chapter!

**Jess131346**-sorry if I said anything that offended you…it was only a joke, really;; and I totally understood what you said, no problem I hope ya like the new chapter

**Dahee Fanel**-you reviewed twice! Wow, thanks;; haha! Yeah, Jess was super nice…and Van being the sometimes-too-arrogant character gives a new side of 'Jess'. It also has to do with what happened to Van before he died….so yeah mystery and yeah, merle was just a crazy ride to add her nn;; thanks for everything, and Brain had to say something…uh..brainy soon anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**kanberry**-late review??? Bah! It's never too late for me thanks!!!!!!! cackles you'll find out who the mystery guy is and van is back! drool the fic wouldn't be the same without him

Thanks again for everything, the reviews helped a lot!! Enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!! :)

* * *

Mediator Hitomi

Chapter six-Calling a Truce

So okay, I can't really say it was love at first sight. Well…because I've never been in love, with all that mediator stuff and people thinking I'm a freak. So…my love life isn't the highlight of my day, if you know what I mean. But I felt something tug in the pit of my stomach, or maybe it was too much food.

But anyway, after acting like a complete idiot and staring to oblivion with no clue at all that my mother was talking to me, I suddenly saw a hand waving in front of me. Snapping my eyes, I realised my mother was in front of me waving her hand at my face with a curious gaze in her eyes. I blushed furiously despite myself. Great, just great. It's only my second day and I'm already making a fool of myself in front of my new family.

Barbie Boy seemed to take great pleasure in this, because the next thing I knew he burst out laughing, in front of everyone! Honestly! If it wasn't enough getting me caught daydreaming, this must top everything. I sunk into my seat as Barbie roared in laughter, bits of his food flying out of his mouth. God, I just wanted to close myself in a closet in die.

I sunk lower as more people turned their heads towards our table, including that cute guy. Have I ever mentioned that i´ve dreamt of killing Allen? Well, that dream is not far from reality... "Allen!" Hissed Jeff sternly, "stop this at once! Or I'll ground you for a week with no surfing allowed!" At those words, Barbie Boy smacked his chest furiously as his laugh subdued, "Sorry dad," Coughed Allen with that irritating smirk on his face with his blue eyes glued to my face, as if saying 'idiot'. Have you ever looked yourself in the mirror? Idiot.

Jeff grunted in reply.

As if sensing the climate was shifting to a bad direction, mom the saviour rescued the sense with her smile and change of topic, "Is everyone almost done?"

I nodded my head slowly while my eyes searched for that good-looking guy in the counter. To my disappointment, or my relief, I didn't find him amongst the people in the restaurant. At the sound of my mother's voice I was snapped out of my curse of thoughts.

"Well, since everyone is done, shall we go?"

* * *

Finally! I was back home with the cool AC blowing my hair as we entered our house again. My feet were aching, my legs were sore, my hair was a mess, and I was sweating like hell, and the list goes on and on. If I thought people in California were just as smiling and sweat-free with awesome hair 24/7 as _Bay Watch_ people, I was waaay out of track. 

To put in small words I was basically a sweaty frizzed haired monster. I swear! I have never sweat so much in my life, not even when I had to run during track practice. I'll probably have to take towels with me to school, how embarrassing! This really stinks, literally.

The day has been long and tiring. After the super embarrassing sense in the restaurant, Jeff quickly paid the waiter and we left while I ducked my head hoping not to be seen by that cute guy even though I had a strong feeling he wasn't there anymore. Anyway, after we left, Barbie boy argued again with the idea of going to the beach. Not feeling like doing anything, or hear any argument, I agreed and off we went. Lucky for me (or not) my mom had brought one of my swimming suits along. I sat on my beach towel hoping not be bothered and just watch the waves crash on the smooth sand.

As if sensing my dislike for any type of disturbance, Jeff suggested we play volleyball. Without a word my mother dragged me to the game and I can't even bare the thought of how poorly we played. My team was my mom, Brain and I. Now, knowing my mom was awful in sports, I had unfortunately received those genes. (except running, of course) And well, Brain was almost half my size and has thick glasses, and every time a ball came hurling to his direction, he would duck his head and through himself to the ground. The game was barely over 10 minutes when the 'buttheads' (the name I have given for Jeff's and the boys' team) won over us, the 'pathetic' (again, another master mind name by me). At least I got one point in our team. Woo-hoo.

After the game, mom thought it would be nice if we walked along the beach. I thought it would be nice, you know, have a short walk with the sand and the warm sun. By that time the sun had already started to set down and turn a reddish color. And boy, was I wrong about the _short_ walk. So after walking non-stop for two miles everyone decided to turn back and go home, which would be another two-mile walk. I have never felt so tired in my entire life, and therefore I desperately need a bath.

With that in mind, I was determined to take a good deserved bath. Smiling to myself, I went up the stairs and swung the door to my room. Than something in my mind flickered. I groaned with my eyes closed as I remembered the stuck up dude-ghost with his weird cat girl. Waiting for the worse to come, I opened my eyes. I let out a sigh I did not know I had been holding when I realized I was completely alone in my room. Must be a first.

I felt proud of myself that I was able to shoo that dude-ghost away without me having to kick his annoying ass. See? I don't have to always use violence, but I think it would have relieved my nerves a little if I did. Throwing that thought aside as I tugged at my dress, my feet shut the door with a soft click. I paddled my lazy feet to the direction of the bathroom, a.k.a temporary heaven.

I pushed the door slowly, almost done opening my dress. After I closed the door and locked it, I quickly tossed the dress to the side of the door and turned on my heel with nothing but a pair of navy blue sports bra and undies. I leaned forward to the metal tab of the white bathtub and turn it right-wards. I almost fell inside when my left foot slipped a little backwards. I successfully turned on the hot and cold water full blast, trying to fill the damn tub as hastily as I could. There's only so much a girl can take, and feeling sweating is not one of them. I tapped my foot on the creamy tiles of the floor.

Suddenly there was a soft voice calling me. Grunting to myself, I swung the door open and hurriedly leaned towards my bedroom door, "What?"

"Hitomi?" It was mom.

I cracked the door open just enough to stick my head out, "What is it?"

"You're taking a bath, honey?" my mom asked with the evident sound of water running in my bathroom.

"Yeah," I replied quickly as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, how long will it take before I'm able to take my so awaited bath?

"Well, just to tell you that in an hour or so dinner will be ready, and this time, try not to sleep in," my mother joked while she flashed me a smile before she left.

"Uh, okay," I said before I shut the door and raced back to the bathroom. When I opened the door I saw that the water was almost to the top, "Shit!"

I leaned forward and slapped my hand down to cut the circulation of water. I cursed when I hit the hot tab, forgetting that it would be hot because of the metal tab.

I shook my hand as I flashed my eyes to the tab once more; cursing it even knowing it was really my fault. I sighed to myself as I once again closed and locked the door and emptied the tub a little. I turned my back to the tub as I leaned towards the sink, screwing the tab to cold water, and shoving my hands under the cool running water. I sighed as I close my eyes. Much better. I snapped my eyes open and almost grimaced at the image before me.

No wander I don't have a love life. I noticed my frizzed hair due to humid climate and I suddenly reminded myself of those ugly witches with the large zits at the end of their noses. My face is so oily that it looks as if my skin is glowing. I touched my hair and came to the conclusion that I have to clip my hair in place, other wise it will be bad hair day for the rest of my life. Boy, things are really looking up, aren't they? First, the additional family to the list, than the annoying smart-ass ghost with that weird feline, and now damned with sweatiness and frizzy hair. Great.

Feeling that it was enough time with my hand under the water, I slipped my hand out and screwed close the cold tab. Breathing deeply I turned around again and in a heartbeat I was only wearing the suit that I was born with. A shiver came down my spine as I felt the AC blowing on my naked body. I dived into the tub.

My head slipped backwards as I felt every muscle in my body start to relax. This feels sooo good. I opened my eyes to see a bit of steam swaying upwards. I could let myself forget about everything in this condition. I lazily opened my eyes to reach forward for the bubbles and shampoo. There's nothing better than a bubble bath, reminding me of those old movies with candlelight and soft romantic music as the leading actress takes a bath with bubbles.

I unscrewed the shinning cap of the bubble bottle and turned it down with a light squeeze. I watched as a small trail of white ooze fell into the clean water. My free hand started to flap quickly under the water and created peach smelling foam. I dipped the bottle forward as I turned it upright again, screwing the bottle safely and placing it on the corner of the bathtub. I continued with my process of foam making and I smiled when I saw that the foam was almost conserving my whole body.

When I felt satisfied with myself and the puffy foam, I grabbed the shampoo bottle and flickedthe cap open and poured a good portion of soapy liquid into my clean hand. Rubbing the rose fragrant shampoo into my hands, I thrust my fingers to my head while I made circular motions, massaging as I took the frizziness and grease out of my scalp. Once I was done, I ducked my head under the water and rubbed my fingers to take the shampoo off.

I lifted my head out of the water as I smoothed my hair and took as much water as possible. I placed my arms to either side of the tub, leaning my head careful against the hard tub. I could only hear the sound of my beating heart as I was almost lulled into sleep with the steam floating around me and the stillness of the bathroom. I wriggled lower into the water with a sigh. This is heaven.

Strangely, I felt as if I wasn't the only one in the room, and almost dreading the possibility, I opened my eyes. I let a soft squeak when I saw two curious eyes right in front of my face. Automatically my arms stitched themselves around my chest, not even caring that it was impossible to see anything with the foam floating around. I snapped my eyes to the face of my intruder, and I almost exploded when I recognized the face of that infuriating feline.

"Strange how you humans clean yourselves," Said what's her name with some exasperation, "It's so much easier to just lick yourself clean. I don't know why you bother like Lord Van to make a hole where you through water and wash yourselves, just a waste of time."

I grinded my teeth as my hands became fists, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The cat-freak shifted her bored eyes at my face, "This is my house, I can go anywhere as I please."

If I were in other circumstances, that cat girl would be flying to the moon.

"Excuse me! But I'm taking a bath and I'm sure you understand the meaning of privacy!" I snapped back at her.

The cat girl didn't seem to be intimidated by my glare, and only snorted as she glanced at her fury hands, "Lord Van didn't mind when I would stroll as he took his weekly bath, why should you flinch when we are in the same sex?"

I scolded deeply as I grunted, "I'm sure if he was taking a bath now with you as a cat girl he would definitely mind."

The feline flicked her eyes at my face with a bored expression, ignoring my last statement completely.

I felt like screaming my head off at this cat girl, "Is there any reason why you came here!?"

The feline looked at me in the eyes and I could see herself smirk, "Actually, I do I have a reason to be here. Lord Van directed me to tell you that we are not leaving, despite your threats and childish behaviour. This was his home and mine and there is nowhere else we would rather stay."

I wished I had something to bang my head against. Or rather have something to bang that stupid feline's head. Not feeling up to an argument and circumstances I sighed, "Can we continue this later? If you haven't noticed, I'm _very_ busy and would like to finish this without interruptions."

The feline smirked again as her eyes flickered over my state and I could feel my cheeks heat up, "I suppose I can wait."

"That would be great, um…?"

"Merle," the feline unnervingly responded, "for a human, you have a horrible memory."

I bit my lip to prevent me from saying anything, "Are you done?"

Merle purred softly which made the hairs on my neck stand up, "We'll continue this later, _mediator_."

In a flash she disappeared, "And the name is Hitomi, you freak!" I yelled at the white walls that stared back me. I grumbled as I sunk in deeper into the water, my mouth almost touching the now cold water. So much for relaxation.

* * *

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Just as I had been told, dinner was ready just in time for me to go down the stairs. I was about to go inside the kitchen when I distinguished the voice of my mom calling, "Dinner is ready!" 

Just after my mom had called, I swear I thought an earthquake had erupted. You know, since there are earthquakes in California. Just when I strained my neck to the direction of the stairs, I saw four figures stomping furiously down the stairs in such a hurry; you might have thought they had won the lottery. I was barely in time to throw myself against the wall before I would have been thrown away by those wild creatures. I'm telling you, living with the male species so far is _hard._

After I caught my breath and recovered from the shock, I entered the kitchen. Oh. My. God. That's all I could think at the time. To me, it looked my stepbrothers and step dad weren't fed in a week. They spared no time, stuffing more food even though it was already full. Well, I'm mainly talking about Barbie Boy, of course. I'm glad to see that Jeff has a least _some_ manners. Good heavens, otherwise I would have doubted my mother's taste. Well…not that I've already done that…but you know what I mean.

I swallowed slowly as I touched the chair next to Brain who was happily stuffing his face full of food. How lovely. If I had any thought of eating at any point in time, I suddenly felt a little sick. I snapped my eyes to my mom, who was eating her food as slowly as possible. As if sensing my eyes on her, she lifted her head up and met my gaze.

"Oh, 'Tomi," it almost sounded like my mom was surprised I had joined. I guess it's still new for us to eat together at dinner time, since when we lived back home we would usually eat dinner at separate times because of her jammed schedule and my nightly routine to kick ghost ass.

"Hi," some reason my voice had suddenly gone to a whisper. With my response, everyone seemed to realize I had joined. I felt myself blush with all the attention and the curious glances Barbie Boy keep sending me.

My mom stood from her seat, "You can sit beside Chid if you like. I'll just…um…get you a plate," I watched my mom hurriedly cross the kitchen to the far end, where she opened one of the cupboards and retreated a china plate. I slowly pulled the chair back next to Brain and sat down quietly, waiting for my mom to return. I watched my mom as she came back to the table with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I'm so happy the whole family is together!" my mom squealed as she handed me the plate. Everyone grunted in agreement. Ditto.

I quietly grabbed some food and ate slowly like my mother. Than Jeff fell his eyes on me, "Hey, squirt? Is that all you're eating?"

I turned my head and nodded, not certain whether my voice was back.

He laughed, "Here, eat more. Otherwise when the wind blows it will take you too."

Before I could say anything, he scooped a large portion of mashed potatoes and grabbed a big piece of chicken and chunked it on my plate.

"There you go," he smiled.

And so, after everyone was done, I stayed at the table for some few minutes trying to finish my food. I didn't want to look bad in front of all the boys and mom was so happy that I didn't want her to start scolding. After I was barely done with my food, I stood up slowly. God, I ate a lot. After I helped mom to clean up I stretched myself sluggishly.

"Tired?" asked my mom facing her back at me while she washed a plate under the running water.

"Yeah," I said lazily.

"Hitomi?" Asked my mom still with her back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trying your best to fit in," Said my mom turning her head to smile at me.

"No problem," I couldn't help but smile back.

"You better sleep well tonight, because tomorrow we're going to buy your school material," mom said with a small smile.

I groaned inwardly as I paddled towards the stairs, "Okay."

"Goodnight, Hitomi!" Called my mom when I was half way through the stairs.

"Night!" I yelled back when I had reached the top of the stairs and walked towards my room.

* * *

Again. Again that I can't fall asleep when I'm lying in my bed. The lights were all out, and I was pretty sure almost everyone was asleep. I drummed my fingers against my covers as my eyes looked out the veranda and to the bright moon. The room was barely illuminated that I could hardly distinguish the objects around me. 

I sighed as I pulled my arms under my head. In two days I'll start a new school, a new life. It had only occurred to me now that I can be anyone when I go to my new school. I don't have to be the mediator freak if I don't want to. I smiled to myself with that thought. I shut my eyes with an intake of breath.

Yup. I can be anyone I want. I slowly opened my eyes feeling satisfied with that conclusion when something caught my eyes. Peering closer, due to the limit of brightness, I saw something move quickly. Strange. Looking closer, I noticed something shot up…what is that? I almost tumbled out of my bed in shock when I saw it wagged from side to side!

A fury head popped up from the foot of my bed, "Boo!"

I yelped as I threw a pillow at the strange creature.

I heard a soft thump and instantly I could hear hisses and curses. Than my pillow hurled back at me and hitting me square on the face.

"You sure don't have a sense of humour, do you?" hissed a muffled voice from the ground.

I blinked a couple of times before I recognized the voice. Merle.

"What are you doing here??" I hissed back at the cat girl wherever she was.

"Humph, no manners either," said Merle as her head popped up again, and the only thing I could see was her scold.

"Humph," I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to peer at her," Why are you really here?"

"We have to finish our discussion."

I froze as a new voice spoke next to my ear. I snapped my eyes to the voice and stared at maroon eyes glaring at me. I scooted backwards and glared back at him, "Can you at least tell me when you feel cosy to come and visit me?"

Van ignored what I said and strolled to Merle's direction with a cool pace, "Merle told me you were busy earlier."

Thanks God there was hardly any light to see the faint pink tint on my cheeks, "Y-yes."

Van moved his eyes to my direction, "We are not leaving."

I growled, "No shit Sherlock."

Van stared at me with a hard gaze, "What?"

"Nothing," I muttered under my breath as I broke eye contact.

"Precisely," said Van.

I growled again, "What do you want?"

Van leaned against one of the canopy posts with his arms crossed at the chest, "I don't want anything from you. I only want to make it clear that I'm not leaving and neither is Merle."

I bit my lip hard, "Didn't we agree on something?"

"I never agreed to anything, _mediator_," Snorted Van with his unruly mane blinding his view.

"Look," I sighed irritably, "what if we make this agreement, okay? You can stay at this house, but you are to never enter my room and bathroom at all times."

Van almost looked amused at what I said, "What if I don't want to agree to a truce and these…agreements?"

I grinded my teeth, "You're not helping."

Van grinned for the first time at me, "Good."

I let a pent up growl with my fists clenched tightly, "What do you suggest than? You have to at _least_ leave the bathroom off bases."

Van looked at me with a strange glare, "I want to stay in this room."

I brought my hands to my face and almost wanted to scream, "Why?"

Van ignored what I said, "Look, _Hitomi_. I don't want you going into my business, got that? And I won't go into yours. This can be very simple: I stay in this room without bothering you, and you don't bother me. I will accept this request of staying away from the bathroom."

I closed my eyes to contain my anger, "Fine."

"Good."

I breathed before I opened my eyes to say something to that smart-ass. But before I could say anything, he was gone. Along with that most annoying companion of his. I grabbed my pillow and scream into. Great, now I have to share a room with a guy. That almost made me laugh when I imagined what my mother's reaction if I told her. 'Yes, mother, I'm sharing my room with an ass of a ghost guy.'

Laughing softly to myself, I closed my eyes and laid my head against my soft purple pillow. The last thing I remember was this weird feeling that someone was watching over me. _Van…_

* * *

yeah, the chapter is over and now the things are really gonna start heating up! hopefully I'll post the next chapter before this fic celebrates one year…bah! Can you believe it? Almost one year! Geez…time flys when you're having fun, ne? ;; anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! c ya! 

hitomi-chan

21/01/04


	7. Encountering A New Client

Hey!!!! See? I have kept to my promise and said I was gonna post before one year of anniversary!! *cough* although I didn't do everything I said I would *cough* I tried to post this on Friday, but I had no internet....so I had to wait until today...I've been so busy! You people wouldn't believe *crys* but anyway, this is a fairly short chapter, compared to my most recent ones. But I *had* to up-date before the anniversary and next week I'm leaving for France for 9 days, so I had to post this now before I went to not cross the one year thingy....and I'm gonna try to write on the trip and all, so that I can post the other chapter as quickly as I can. Well, the story is finally getting heated, and a lot of stuff will happen!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I wasn't so evil since I'm planning on up-dating sometime in early April...before my birthday! I'm gonna be 15! So that's exciting^____^ anyway, happy reading!! =)  
  
***Big Thanks to the following peeps who reviewed last chapter:  
  
jossi-thanks!! this will definitely keep you thinking what I'm gonna do next! (I hope)  
  
Avelyn Lauren-hehe, good thing Van agreed to stay off limits from the bathroom, ne? a girl gotta have her privacy! Lol, here's the new chapter!  
  
sqeekers-*blush* thanks so much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!! SabineballZ-ahh! I'm *really* glad that you liked the last chapter! *cheers* and sorry that this doesn't have her first day of school....i just *had* to up-date before one year...and since with the French trip...well, at least I've up-dated, ne? but I hope you like this chapter as well^____^ enjoy!! JoJo-hehe, thanks!!! Onigiri Momoko-haha, it's kinda creepy if you think about...but come on! It's Van we're talking about, ne? Since when is a hot stud like him creepy/bad to watch? (even though you are sleeping) anyway, thanks for the review! This is the new, and shorter chapter!  
  
Kanberry-haha, the mystery person will soon come to you if you haven't figured....and something else will keep at the edge of your seat...here's the new chapter!!! Hope ya like it^___~  
  
NightAngel2-hey!!!!!!! It's been ages!!! So sorryU_U;; I still have to send you the darn e-mail...*grumbles* but guess what? The teachers don't seem to want us to have a social life! I've been very busy, and it will get worse with science fair and the computer movie...*shudders* but I'm determined to e- mail you soon!! Well, I'm glad you're liking my story, hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Veela-Paula-hey! Wow, you're my second Portuguese reviewer! So cool!! *sweatdrops* um...this is very embarrassing...but I feel very awkward writing in Portuguese...(since I left Brazil when I was about seven and I haven't continued practicing my reading/writing skills but I can speak perfectly) so...1 hope you don't mind if I *ahem* try to communicate with you in English...? I'll try to say some stuff in Portuguese too...anyway, I was really beaming when I read your review, and I even showed it to my mom! Honestly! Thanks a lot, you have no idea how much it meant to me when I read it (especially from someone who speaks my native language!) hehe, next month I'm gonna turn 15...so just a little bit older^__~ muito obrigada, amiga!! Eu adorei muito suas palavras e sinseridade...agradeco do fundo do meu coracao!!  
  
Liviania-LOL! Yeah, Hitomi is always being embarrassed^^;; thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter!!  
  
Rhapsody's Song-you know, I had first started as third pov automatically, and than I had to change almost the whole thing to first pov *grumbles* but it seems that some stuff I didn't change? Umm...I kinda skimmed through and didn't find where I left out...I'll check again when I have the time and stuff...thanks for pointing that out! LOL! As hard and crazy as it may be, this is definitely a H/V!! I'm a hard shipper for those two, and I can't read anything that isn't them together. I have the new chapter, enjoy!  
  
Van Fanel's Soulmate-hey, sorry for the late up-date...but I have this goal that it's 1-2 month up-date...and I really try not to cross the limit. But hey, I have a life and school to worry about...but I try my best to continue with not-so-late updates! You just gotta bare with me, okay? And Van and Hitomi are my favourite couple too, that's why all fo my stories are H/V, who could say otherwise? Umm...whenever I have the time I'll look at your stuff, okay? I've been very busy...and I have hardly anytime to e-mail! *sheepish grin* blame the teachers! Lol, anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story and hopefully there will come some H/V fluff if the two cooperate! ^^;;  
  
***** Big thanks to everyone who have reviewed and everyone who has continued to faithfully review throughout the beginning of the story! It's been almost one year, and I can hardly believe it! It's all thanks to you and your kind words that have given me the strength to continue writing with enthusiasm and creativity! THANK YOU! ~  
  
*~*Mediator Hitomi*~*  
  
***Chapter seven-Encountering A New Client***  
  
I groaned as I followed my mother around the store. Shopping. How I hate it. I stuffed my hands inside my baggy pockets as my eyes scanned the faces of the smiling salesladies. Yeah, smiling because people are stupid enough to pay for the junk they sell, I'm sure. I looked down at my dirty shoes, remembering how mother scolded me for still having such a thing. (Haven't I told you a million times to throw that away?)  
  
I really don't get it. If it fits, and is comfortable, who cares if it's dirty or old? Sometimes even I won't understand females. I laughed softly to myself at the absurd thought.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
I lifted my head to spot my mother at the end of the aisle we've been going around in circles.  
  
"Speed your pace," said my mom with a frown as she carried a basket full of God knows what.  
  
I mumbled lowly to myself as my strides quickened.  
  
My mother smiled at me once I caught up to her, "We still need to get your materials for school."  
  
I controlled myself from groaning.  
  
"I got a list from the school of what you need, so you can go and buy your own things. There's a store that sells office and school materials in the top floor, next to a bookstore in front of the eating section. I'll just be in the women's clothing, okay?"  
  
I nodded my head as I crammed my pocket with twenty bucks my mother handed to me. I finally walked out of the stuffy store and made my way to the escalader. I plopped my head against my hand while I laid my lazy eyes focused on the crowd of people walking about. Once I felt I was near to the end of my ride, I turned my head and stepped out of the moving escalader carefully. I quickly scanned my eyes around the floor, spotting something that resembled a bookstore and walked to the direction.  
  
After a few moments or so I slithered throw the mass of crowd, I was right on my hypothesis. I sighed when I saw that the material store was right where mother said it would be. I closed my eyes and walked inside. Opening my eyes I grabbed the crinkled list and scanned through the context. Hn, they sure feel like working a student to its death. I rolled my eyes with thoughts of how evil school could be. I felt a little out of place and confused as I watched cheerful people walk outside of the store caring numerous bags. These people have obviously been here before, I thought with a grunt.  
  
"Can I help you?" a sweet voice called behind me. I groaned. Not those preppy cheerful salesladies! I turned around and was faced with the last person I thought to find.  
  
"Oh!" Millerna cheerfully clapped her hands together, "I know you!"  
  
"Uh...yeah," I said awkwardly when a few people turned to our direction.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry, but I'm really bad with names. It's something that happens in my family," laughed Millerna nervously, "Uh...Hiroshi...?"  
  
"Hitomi," I said, "Hiroshi is a guy's name."  
  
Millerna blushed furiously as she tugged her glasses up, "I...I'm so sorry! I don't know many people with oriental names!"  
  
I laughed at her expression, "It's okay, Millerna, right?"  
  
Millerna nodded her head as light blonde hair flew around her face, "Yup."  
  
"So...um...do you work here?" I asked when I noticed she was wearing the store's logo on her shirt.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Millerna laughed nervously as she pulled her long hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"Um, sorry if I sound...rude...but why?" I peered at her and noticed her squirm under my gaze.  
  
"Well, even though my family is...rich...I still feel like I should get my own money, you know. So I work here on the weekends...and sometimes baby-sit or I work at the local library for hours," Millerna explained with the nod of her head as if that was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"Oh," really, that's the only thing I could think of saying. I would never, EVER in my entire life work if I got allowance, which I do, but I bet she gets more... but I'm impressed at her kind spirit and all, it's not everyday you find someone with her type of will, I guess. There was a sudden silence among us, and I felt a little uncomfortable. I started to twist my hair around my finger while I looked at my suddenly interesting shoes.  
  
"Why are you here?" I thanked God Millerna said something before I would go insane.  
  
"Uh...school materials," I mumbled under my breath as I thrust the list to Millerna's view.  
  
"Oh," said Millerna cheerfully once more, "than you've come to the right place! We've got all the stuff you need! Besides," Whispered Millerna once she got closer to me, "they give me a big fat discount since I work here."  
  
I smiled at her humour.  
  
"Anyway," Breathed Millerna as she started to walk, "you probably have never been here, right?"  
  
"Yeah," I said as I followed her to what looked like the paper section.  
  
"Than I can show you around, don't worry!" squealed Millerna happily as she picked a pad of 100 sheets of paper and handed me a basket with the paper inside, "here you go."  
  
"Thanks," I said and grabbed the basket from her perfect manicured hands.  
  
Millerna nodded and hummed as she skipped to fetch a compos and number 2 pencils and an eraser, "Are these okay?" asked Millerna as she held the items on her hand as if she was weighing them.  
  
"Yes," I nodded as I stepped closer to her and she shoved the materials inside the basket.  
  
"What other stuff do you need?" Asked Millerna's muffled voice as she crutched down to search for something.  
  
"Um..." I grabbed the list from my pocket once again and scanned my eyes through the list, "A ruler, black or blue pens...and red pens, five binders with three rings....um...calculator and scissors."  
  
Millerna seemed to think about it for a minute until she quickly stood up and smiled at me, "Is that all? What about dividers and glue sticks?"  
  
I reopened the list again and scanned the materials carefully and blushed, "I forgot those..."  
  
Millerna laughed at my blushing face and patted my back, "It's okay, you must be nervous about going to school."  
  
I nodded, "Very."  
  
"Don't worry," said Millerna once she started walking around grabbing materials, "We're good kids and you're gonna like the school."  
  
I looked uncertain at her but said nothing.  
  
"Here," Said Millerna as she dropped the rest of the items inside.  
  
"Thanks a lot," I smiled at her.  
  
"No problem," she smiled back.  
  
After I had paid her, we bid good-bye until Millerna turned to me behind the counter, "Hitomi?"  
  
I pivoted on my heel, "Yeah?"  
  
"Have a great day and thanks for shopping at Billy's Store!" Said Millerna in a singing voice and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I left the store.  
  
"C ya at school!" said Millerna with a wave of her hand and I was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I closed the door to my room with a sigh. My feet are killing me! I grumbled as I massaged my feet. I think my mother was trying to kill me; we would never stop doing things! Thank Goodness that I was part of the track team. I closed my eyes at the pleasing sensation of relaxing my hurting feet and sighed at the idea of a bath and a warm bed to sleep. I opened my eyes as I thought what happened throughout the day.  
  
First, my mother came trotting inside my room at seven in the morning, when I had slept late and was torturous to leave my bed. Than, we went shopping, buying millions of clothing and things that will be shoved inside boxes for presents. Later I went to buy my stuff for school and found Millerna working there. But that's not where the activity stopped, noooo.  
  
Later my mom discovered there wasn't any food left in the fridge, because apparently some hungry males caved in the rest of the food inside, and my mom had gone shopping for food on the day we arrived! So, my mom dragged me to the supermarket and we spend almost two hours stuffing the cart with food and everything possible that we could get our hands on.  
  
After that, I helped my mom store the food at their rightful places and helped serving lunch. Jeff had the brilliant idea to take us to the famous park nearby, Fanelia Park. But he didn't mention it was a natural park, with the trees all over the place and wild bushes lying around. And so, after being bitten by blood sucking insects and being stung by wild bushes with the help of my shorts, I've survived the whole day and I should well deserve to sleep.  
  
I sighed as I stretched my back and massaged my stiff neck. Walking around in the wild doesn't do wonders to a girl's appearance, you know. I had a grimacing thought that my hair was well beyond unmanageable. I could still clearly remember that time when I was a young girl and was a complete tomboy and I had long hair, but I wouldn't take care of it. One time, when my mom was trying to brush through my hair, and the airbrush snapped! That was the day when she decided she would cut my hair, and that was that. Ever since I've kept my hair short, and I don't mind it so much. I have no idea how I would manage with long hair. The thought makes me shudder wondering the painfulness of taking care of it.  
  
I sighed as I padded over the bathroom, and took a quick shower with warm water blasting over my sore muscles. After a relaxing bath, I draped myself with two fuzzy towels, one for the hair and the other for the body. Smiling to myself, I left the steaming bathroom and shuddered at the cold air weaving through the towel when I opened the door.  
  
I looked over the window, and noticed the sun was almost cast down. Hum, must have spent more time on the shower than I had expected. I rubbed the towel over my head, trying to take as much water as possible. I dressed quickly and soon was sitting down on my usual seat at dinner. My mother chatted happily about her boring day and how she planted flowers at the garden and how much she loved the house. Jeff was engrossed at describing his new lanner and how well it cut the grass and such.  
  
The boys soon got into the conversation and I snorted quietly and Barbie Boy started describing the waves and the hot 'dudettes'. Bookworm, as always, talked about his latest book. I thanked the heavens when it wasn't a gruesome one; otherwise I doubt I would have the stomach to finish my dinner. Brain babbled about astronomy and how the powers of the planet Venus gave power to the Zodiac Aries for the month and as expected, everyone kept staring at him as if he grew another head. I kept quiet, and ate my food silently with disturbing thoughts.  
  
It seemed I was not forgotten, since my mother caste a look at me and spoke, "Hitomi? Are you all right? You've been too quiet throughout dinner."  
  
I looked at my mother and stopped eating for a moment, "I'm fine," My traitorous voice betrayed me, and I cursed under my breath.  
  
My mother gave me that look 'you won't fool me', but said nothing and only gave me a small smile. I was thankful she didn't pursue any longer, because I wasn't about to spill my heart open in front of everyone, especially the boys.  
  
The truth is, I've been having.... strange dreams lately. Sure, I've had peculiar dreams here and there, no biggie. But this was different. This dream I've been having, it's been the same dream for many nights, since I've arrived. Always the same one, and I've always woken up with the same clench in my heart and the lack of air. I shuddered despite myself and remembered vividly how cold hands clasped around my neck and...I shut my eyes. I certainly didn't want to think about that now. My mother would notice my look and question me about it, more suspicious than before.  
  
I finished my dinner in a daze and unconsciously bid my mother goodbye and walked up the stairs. I entered my room and didn't even bother to see if I had visitors or not, I changed into whatever I felt first, and quickly tucked my sleeping gown. And without a second thought, I tucked myself to once again the disturbing dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was back again; at the same place I would always find myself. I don't quiet know where I am, but it's definitely some place I haven't been before. I'm walking to an unknown direction to me, but it seems that my dream version knows where to go, and walks to a clear area among the soaring trees. I think it's a forest, but than again, it's so dark and the only reason I hadn't smashed my face against the trees was because of the full moon, glowing strangely in the sky.  
  
A sound came to my sense and I saw a figure come close. Somehow, I knew the person, and approached the figure. The person walked carefully towards me, as if examining its surroundings and my heart thumped... excitedly? Before I could see the face of the person or speak I felt hands from behind me clasp around my neck and press hard.  
  
I didn't know anymore, were there two people now? The person was so close to me that it looked like it was one... I screamed and tried to hit with fisted hands and it only seemed to anger the person and tighten the hold. The person in front of me started shouting and I couldn't think anymore.... I pleaded for help and it went unheard. Voices rang inside my head and I couldn't understand what they were saying...I was so weak...my heart felt heavy and I couldn't lift my arms anymore...I was so tired...I...  
  
That's how I would always wake up, just as now, with my heart racing and my breath laboured. It was so real, it always felt like that. I neck stung and I could almost feel the pressure of the hands around my neck, killing me...I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. I don't understand any of it, but I felt the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I thought of the cold hands around my throat...  
  
I shuddered despite myself, and it was not because of the cold. My eyes snapped large. It was that presence. I turned my head to the source of where it came from, and noticed a lean figure leaning against my bed with unruly mane and his back facing me. I gaped at him for a moment, uncertain of what to do, but than I recovered from my shock and hissed angrily at him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like? Can't a man admire the moon?" Van said in a thick tone as he turned around and leaned against the bed, having his arms crossed over his chest. How typical.  
  
"No, especially in my room," I snorted and would have laughed at his sick joke if my heart wasn't so worried with the dream. I looked at Van again, and he didn't seem like he was joking anymore, and had this...strange look on his face, I tapped my foot on the ground, "Well?"  
  
Van ignored my glaring stare and casually walked towards me with a serious look.  
  
I was really annoyed by the way these ghosts just came into my room as they pleased! It was driving me insane!! My stare hardened when he stopped a few feet away from me, and still had that strange look on his face, different than his sarcastic look and arrogant sneer. It somehow looked...worried? Bah! As if! I cleared my throat and asked in a calm voice, or as calm as I could get in the circumstances of being stressed over a weird dream and having to deal with a hot—er—dead guy bothering you in the middle of the night, "What is it?"  
  
Van's face twisted to an unreadable look, with his eyes pierced to mine that made me feel as if I had no gown at all, and shuddered under his stare. I lowered my head and bit my lip, why now? Of all times, why now??? It seemed like the guy had a system of detecting the worst possible times of barging in my room.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
I snapped my face to his voice, and found he was gone, as always. I kicked my foot angrily against the soft mattress. Really! What was that for? He only came here to tell me to be careful?? I snorted, as if what I do is safe. And he dares to console me what to do? Ha, that's a laugh! But somehow, his voice made me think. Why would he say something like that? He isn't the type to get out of his way to...care. There must be a reason, but for what? My heartbeat increased with thoughts running through my head, what could it be? I continued to stare at the place where he had been standing, thinking why he would say such a thing, when it disturbed me to think he might have known what was troubling me for the past few nights...  
  
Somehow, I knew what he was trying to say, but it only took me the next night to understand. And that's when I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling that same feeling I have whenever something...peculiar is near. And I shuddered, despite the warm room, and knowing that I was not alone. I was definitely not alone.  
  
Turning my head to the source of the whimpering noise, the hairs on my neck stood, and a girl, no older than I, stood beside my bed, with a sombre look on her face. Her large sad eyes looked at me, and her haunting voice whispered almost silently, "Help me."  
  
And that's when my mission began that changed my life forever, and I had no idea that I had bargained more than I expected.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Awful cliffhanger!! I know, I know, so very sorry!! I knew I said this was gonna be Hitomi's first day of school...but I had kinda forgotten I had originally planned for the chapter to end like this and I don't have enough time to post her first day of school before one year anniversary...but I promise, PROMISE the next chapter is her first day! And when I go on the trip, I'll take my notebook and try to squeeze time to write the next chapter, so that when I come back (end of March) I'll hopefully post before my birthday!!! (April 17th) anyway, just hang in there, the next chapter will come!! I can finally say the story is gaining its climax, and that the real adventure for Hitomi is about to start....keep reviewing that I'll keep writing!! Love you and have an awesome Saint Patrick's Day!!! (lol, I know I'm early, but it's soon anyway^^;;)  
  
Thank you so much once again for everything,  
  
hitomi-chan^-^  
  
13/03/04 


	8. What to do When Faced with an Emotional

Hey guys. I know, I had planned for this to be posted before my birthday...but school is being hell, and it will only get worse...groans but I only have like, four weeks of school left, so yeah! Anyway....i had written this a loooong time ago...maybe late March or so...but I hadn't finished, so I just kept it and thought I was gonna finish soon and all. SorryU I have other stuff written down, but it wouldn't make any sense why to post it with this...and it's not like I had a lot anyway...lol....well, don't worry, as soon as I finish I'll post the whole chapter again and it's going to be longer and all the chapter responses and are gonna be with it as well. I just didn't want to leave ya guys hanging any longer with that cliffy...and I hope this helps ya okay, happy reading!

Mediator Hitomi

Chapter Eight- What to do When Faced with an Emotional Ghost

"Help me," cried the weak voice. Her lip quivered with a rasping noise echoing inside the room as the only sound. Her frame shook uncontrollably as if she was cold, which is ridiculous, because ghosts don't feel any heat or cold. Her fragile hands trembled as they clutched her shirt to the chest powerfully, and she rocked back and forth on the ground. She snapped her eyes away from mine and drew her legs to her chest, continuing with her slow rocking. She mumbled something under her breath, as if a chant to cast the pain away. Her arms hugged her legs closer to her body, and suddenly, her eyes snapped to mine again and her lip quivered again as new tears spilt, "please."

In all my years of kicking ghost butt, I have never come across...uh...a hysterical ghost. Some bad ghost that doesn't feel like going to where it's supposed to be? Sure, I can handle. Some ghost that asks me to do mission impossible and not even says a 'thank you'? No problem. But a sobbing ghost that can hardly speak and is actually polite for once? Now that's a whole different story.

I continued to look at her with some pity as she pathetically continued to rock herself with her silent chanting. I sat with my nightgown under the duvet and wasn't so sure what the hell I should do with her. Obviously I wasn't gonna sleep anytime soon, so I flung the covers back, and wriggled myself out of bed and stepped towards the ghost who was by the corner of the room. She must have noticed me, for soon she started shouting, "No! Don't come any closer!! Stay away!! No...no!!"

I stopped as I stared at the girl crutched down with her hair flowing over her face and the only sign I knew that she was crying was because of her heartbreaking sobs and her body shuddered with every sob.

I gulped and hugged myself, and continued to walk slowly, "I'm going goin—"

"No!" screamed the girl again and snapped her head back up, making her hair fly over her, clo-closer!" the girl stuttered as her hands massaged her neck.

"Okay," I said with some exasperation at her dramatic performance. What gives? The girl comes barging in my room in the middle of the night, sobbing hysterically and calling for help, and than screams for me to stay away because I actually had a heart to care? Yeah, talk about gratitude.

The girl stopped sobbing and stared at me as if I had grown another head. I could now see her profile better since she wasn't shaking her head with her hair flying everywhere to cover her face anymore. She had large Violet eyes that were red blood shot and rimmed with tears and mascara smudged under her eyes, giving the haunting effect with the contract of her milky skin and her light blonde hair plastered at her face and to her chest. Her lips were swollen with a light red hue and her cheeks were flushed pink.

She wore nothing that a female with two legs wouldn't wear living in California. She wore thick blue flip-flops and an ankle bracelet along with her toenails painted dark purple, matching her fingernails that were digging her arm as she had wrapped her arms around herself strongly. From the time she was rocking back and forth I caught a glimpse of the yellow spaghetti strap she wore under the jeans jacket that was loosely open that showed the cut to the midriff along with the belly piercing. She had on a short jeans skirt, that was now soaked with tears and was hiked to the middle of her thighs.

"Help," whispered the girl again with her eyes focused on mine.

I sighed inwardly as the story was getting old. I shut my eyes and quickly snapped them open again. Wait! I know that face! I turned my head again to the sad looking ghost as my eyes widened and gasped, "Mi-millerna!"

The girl's eyes widened again, and it seemed as if I had said the wrong thing, because the next thing that happened was the girl sobbing again with new tears streaming down her face.

"Uh...look...I'm really sorry...I thought you were someone I knew...," again, I said another stupid thing, because her sobbing only intensified and she threw herself on the ground. I was starting to feel very annoyed with this girl crying herself until she croaked. Really, I have better things to do even if my life isn't the greatest, you know.

I couldn't take it anymore until I said in a low voice that sounded more as a growl, "Look here, girl, I don't have time to help you if the only thing you're gonna do is cry like some pathetic slob. You came here and interrupted my sleep and asked for help, and when I tried to come close to you, you started screaming to stay away. Now, if you want my help, than say it, dammit!" Wow, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I guess she took the hint because it luckily made her shut up with a hurtful expression.

"S-sorry...," breathed the girl as she whipped her face with the back of her hand. Her shoulders moved up every time she hiccupped as she tried to stop crying. She than looked at me with glazing eyes blinking back tears, and it would have almost made me feel bad if I hadn't already been disturbed so many times, almost.

I grew impatient with all the mystery and suspense of the reason why she was here. I wanted to go back to my warm bed! And snuggle my face and actually sleep! But nooo, miss mediator freak must be woken up by not one, but two freakin ghosts! I crossed my arms over my chest and looked sternly at the sniffling girl, "Well?"

The girl bit her lip to stop the flow of tears, and shut her eyes hard, "I'm sorry."

I kept quiet and waited for her to continue, and when I felt she wouldn't respond, I opened my mouth to speak but her weak and strangled voice made me stop, "I'm so, so sorry. I-I had no idea..."

The girl didn't make any sense, sorry for what?

"I...didn't know...," the girl echoed again and caste her face sideways, "I...just...never thought...oh!" the girl started sobbing again, but soon stopped herself with her hand to her mouth and gulped hard.

By that time, I was completely lost.

"Uh....miss? Why are you here?" I asked with a softer tone but irritated at her behaviour.

The girl looked at me again, "E-eris," she muttered that only word as if it would answer everything.

I shut my eyes and growled. Why must all ghosts be so hard to deal with? Oh, why?? And than, I opened my eyes, and as always, she was gone, just like all ghosts that come into my life unexpectedly.

umm...who is the ghost you ask? Hehe, you'll discover soon enough if you haven't already guessed it please leave your comments before you leave (those help authors a lot, trust me) I was very touched with the previous reviews, and with more review I'll be sure to have more enthusiasm!!! Anyway, I'll see ya later! And I'm really hoping to re-post this chapter in mid-May...maybe next weekend? (15, 16)

hitomi-chan- ps-if you want I can notify you when I re-post this chapter, just tell me so in your review and feel free to e-mail me about stuff you didn't understand throughout the story...but definitely not about stuff that will spoil the story, now where's the fun in that? (lol, as if I would actually give the answers )

5/05/04


	9. Disastrous First Day of School

Missed me? well, I'm back so no worries well, I could go on and on with excuses, but I don´t really feel like writing it and I'm sure you aren't very interesting. But just two words: moving and school. Yes! I´ve moved againU I guess I´m feeling what Hitomi is at first had, but thankfully my first day wasn´t as bad as hers…;; and well, every year gets harder, so you can Imagine the life of a high school student…(my other school was so much easier…not fair)

Well, I hope you've all had a good summer and a happy Halloween! (the story seems to fit the mood, ne?) today is the day of the dead, so it's okay too. Today was the American election (vote or die!) let´s just hope that the Americans have made the best decision for their country. Well, I´m posting the chapter now because I can´t stand looking at it and not post it. So I´ll re-post this chapter again with the review response (same thing for chapter 8) so now you can _finally_ read chapter 8! Haha, took long enough, didn´t it? sigh

Well, I would like to thank all of the readers that have been reading and reviewing from the start, thank you! I´m sorry that you´ve had to wait for so long for the chapters to come, but as I have said this before, I don´t plan on leaving this story unfinished, even if it takes me years! (which I hope not) and also thank you for the lovely reviews and e-mails, really guys, it makes me so happy and I´ll let you in on a secret…it gives me inspiration to write! So I would like to dedicate this chapter to those special people that have been patient and understanding for this story to come out so far. And I would like to give special thanks to Aleqz. Thank you so much for supporting me, it really means a lot to me, so, thanks

Okay, let´s get on with the show!

Mediator Hitomi

Chapter nine-Disastrous First Day of School

I woke up with a shrilling noise that bombarded my fragile ears. I placed my hand over my throbbing head. Damn. My hand searched blindly for the alarm clock as it continued to ring and when I found it, I wasted no time and smacked the little devil silent. Blinking my eyes to rid off the sleep, I looked at the ceiling. I heaved a sigh in annoyance. I _hate_ being woken from my sleep. But since there was nothing I could about since I was awake, I started my morning routine and stretched my body with my arms over my head as I prepared myself for a new day.

Yawning I sat up in my bed and I squinted my eyes and tried to remember the events from the night before. I rubbed my stomach as a yawn escaped my lips once again. Turning to my side I grunted and continued to cave my mind. Once my conscience was awake and I was aware of what happened, I closed my eyes. I groaned from the lack of sleep and covered the duvet over my head trying unsuccessfully to block the penetrating light that consumed the room. I squirmed under the covers trying to fall back asleep. Realizing that the attempt was futile, I peeked my head from under the duvet and mustered a silent curse as my eyes drooped a little.

I glanced at the window and noticed the bright light seeping through the curtains as they seemed to dance with the wind blowing softly. The day was young and I could see the sun high and smiling down at me. I cocked my head to one side and frowned as something felt odd. I slowly sat up on my bed and rubbed my head. I caved through my brain and glanced around the room for some clue until stupidly I looked at the clock and stared at the blinking numbers at me. Suddenly I remembered the voice of my mother trying to wake me up before I was mentally capable of leaving my warm bed. Something flashed through my mind and my eyes grew large at the realization of the time. _Shit. _

"SHIT!!"

* * *

The house shook for a moment, and Mizuki glanced at the top of the stairs with amusement dancing in her eyes, "Well, it seems like Hitomi is awake."

I grumbled under my breath as I waved good-bye to my traitorous mother as she drove back home and left me standing in front of the school gates alongside my good buddies Brain, Barbie Boy, and Bookworm. I swiftly started to stride through the gates and to what I presumed the school office. My face was twisted in a scowl as I groused about annoying mothers and their weird ways of helping.

You see, during the middle of the night—and I have no idea what my mother means by the 'middle of the night', since I had slept really late—she had sneaked inside my room and changed my alarm clock about thirty minutes ahead. So instead of being 8:15am (school starts at 8:30am) it was really 7:45am. I didn't know if I wanted to smack my mother on the head or kiss her. Choosing to be rebellious and annoying, I chose the foremost.

I could faintly hear footsteps quicken its pace and growled quietly once I knew who it was. Barbie Boy quickly fell into pace with me and had a wolfish grin plastered on his face as he swung one arm over my shoulder and pulled my body flush to his and said in a cocky voice, "Geez, Hitomi, you should have seen your face this morning, it was priceless! You almost made me piss in my pants!"

Ignoring the uncomfortable proximity, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Barbie Boy started to laugh like a hyena as I´m sure he remembered the sense when I came rushing into the kitchen with my shoes in hand and my kipper open and my hair uncombed with a open mouth look when I discovered the actual time. I tried to control my anger but sadly, Barbie Boy was one of those people that brought out the worst in me, and I'm glad he did.

I snapped my head towards his cackling face and without a thought I swung my fist to his face. Barbie Boy choked on his laughter and fell back hard against the grass. His surprised eyes looked at my smug expression as I passed him. He barked loudly as I continued to walk, "What's got up your ass!?" I halted on my steps and turned back to him with a frightening glare. Barbie Boy quickly shut up and ran passed muttering 'sorry' as he passed by me. My lips quirked upwards as I shook my head and continued walking.

I looked as I stepped inside the school building and felt odd as people were reunited after the summer and continued with their lives where they had always been. I turned my head away as some students noticed me and regarded me with curiosity. My eyes glanced over the doorplates until my eyes stopped at 'School Office'. My hand hesitated for a moment and I gulped nervously as I turned the knob. The door creaked slightly, and I stepped inside the cool office.

The room was small; there was the secretary's desk, two couches with a coffee table piled with magazines, and the principal's office. I sat down quietly as I looked at the secretary munching on a chocolate. She grinned to herself as she was reading a magazine while her plump fingers she scooped another chocolate from the box and popped inside her mouth.

I glanced towards the clock and noticed my class would start in about ten minutes. Apparently noticing she was not the only person inside the room, the fat lady licked her thumbs and stored away her chocolate and shoved away her magazine. Her eyes swept towards me and made a nod acknowledging my presence, "Are you new here, honey?"

I nodded slowling as I felt my throat dry and I couldn't stop fidgeting with my fingers as I crossed the room and stood in front of the lady's desk as she searched for something. Her eyes widened behind her thick glasses as she picked up a paper and squinted her eyes as she read silently. She looked at me with a calculating look, "Are you Hitomi Kanzaki?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

The lady looked at me curiously, "It's very rare to see a transfer student in this school, and even less in high school," the woman glanced at the clock, "I'll be right back." The woman pushed herself from her chair and with heavy footsteps she walked towards the door behind her that said 'Principal'. A few moments later she came out again and smiled at me warmly, "You may go in."

I smiled nervously and it had crossed more than once to spring out the door and run all I was worth outside this school. I stopped momentarily outside the door and contemplated whether I should really enter the room or not. I was about to open the door when it was swung open and I was met with a tall and broad man. I stepped backwards to take his full height and was quickly thinking to proceed with my thoughts.

The man looked at me hard and cunningly and stepped back as well. Do I have something on my face or something? Suddenly he smiled happily and squinted his eyes, "Hellooo there! And welcome to our school! Please, do have a seat," he mentioned as he stepped inside and indicated the chair in front of a very messy desk. I quickly sat down as my heart raced. He skipped back to his seat and swung from one side to the other.

If I weren't so nervous I would have actually considered it funny to see such a huge man swing from side to side like a kid, but I kept a straight face as the man continued to ponder with his eyes closed and still swinging in his seat, "So….," the man said as he opened his eyes grabbed a sweet from the jar that stood right next to me, "you're the new student Hitomi. I've spoken to your mother –lovely woman by the way– and I know what happened back in New Jersey, right? Right. Want one?" the man offered in a childlike voice as he held the jar in his hand and looked at me with the lollypop hanging from his mouth. I shook my head slowly and he shrugged, setting the jar back to its place.

As the man started to shuffle through his desk in search, I presume, of my records, I examined him quietly. The man was awfully tall, and made me wonder how he didn´t bump his head against the doorframe. He had tanned skin and dark and thick black hair and two dark eyes. He had a mustache, and full lips and a thin face. But the thing that attracted me the most was this large scar that ran from his right eyebrow to his cheek. I quickly distracted myself as I noticed I had been staring at him more than I should have.

The man opened my records and his eyes glided through the pages and made sunny noises form the back of his throat as he nodded his head. He would stop once and a while and glance at me, and turn to the next page as he continued to suck on the candy inside his mouth. He closed the folder and looked at me with understanding. He grinned and abruptly slapped his head, "Oh! Silly me! Here I am reading all I about you when I haven't even presented myself! Well, I'm Mr. Bulgus, but really, just call me Mr. B," the man grinned as he extended his hand to shake.

I looked at his hand for a while and didn't even notice I was staring until Mr. Balgus looked at me with laughter dancing in his eyes, "Ya know, I won't bite you." I blushed and quickly shook his hand. How embarrassing! I turned my face to the side and looked outside the window as he laughed, "Don't worry. Everyone is nervous during their first day of school." Mr. Balgus stopped swinging from his chair and said to me, "We're glad you've come to our school, I'm sure you're going to enjoy it," he paused and looked at me, "our community is a very quiet and peaceful one." I nodded my head and looked down at my hands.

"Now…" said Mr. Balgus as he picked a few papers, "Let's talk about your schedule."

* * *

I shut my eyes and sighed as the door closed behind me as Mr. Bulgas said, "Good luck, kiddo." I opened my eyes and stared at the paper clutched between my fingers. I bit my lip nervously and was uncertain what to do next. I slowly loosened my hold and looked at the piece of paper. I slowly unfolded the paper and gazed at my schedule. Thursday, first block: English, Room 723. I turned my head back to the office, debating with myself if I should burst back in the room and ask for directions or not. I slapped myself mentally. Idiot, pull yourself together.

Funny how going to school seems more frightening than facing ghosts after my skin. I snorted imagining a horror movie_, Teachings of Terror_. 'No teacher, please, anything but _that_! Anything but the homework, no, _no_!!!' I shook my head and concentrated at my task at hand. I started walking brusquely with my head held straight. The patio and the halls were deserted and I cursed under my breath as more than once a thought that a ghost could be floating around troubled me. It was almost impossible to ignore the silence that I could even hear the wind blowing!

I shuddered and walked more quickly as I began to feel desperate as the numbers only seemed to be so far away. 578…621…. 689…705… My heavy footsteps clicked loudly as my heart pounded against my eardrums. I began to slow down as I noticed the English room was only five doors ahead. I was suddenly out of breath and paused as I felt my legs throb. I guess I didn't know I had been holding my breath that long.

As I continued to regain my composure, I swore that I herd something. There was a distinctive noise that not too long ago I was faced with. A whimpering noise caught my attention and my eyes roamed across the hall and found it the same way it was before: deserted. I started to feel a dreadful sensation tug inside my stomach as I continued to hear a sniveling noise coming from not so far away. I noticed next to me there was a girl's lavatory. Interesting that I didn't notice that sooner. I looked at the knob of the door as the sound seemed to become louder, as if it was chanting me to follow it…I shuddered despite myself and gripped the knob fiercely. I must be going insane. I blinked. Oh yeah, I _am_ insane. Sluggishly I turned the knob and jerked it forward. I swallowed as I poked my head inside the lavatory.

Facing her back towards me, I noticed a girl hunched over the sink balling her eyes out. The girl hiccupped every now and then to stop the crying, but it seemed fruitless as more tears were spilt and I felt a pang of shame as I continued to look at her at such an embarrassing moment. When I was about to shut the door back again, the face of the girl snapped back and looked at the mirror. I forgot to breath at that moment.

The face of the girl was as white as a ghost and her violet bloodshot eyes were staring back at herself. Her blonde hair was plastered to her wet face as she began to hiccup again. My eyes widened. It's _her_ again! I can't believe it; even _here_ she can't leave me alone! All the fear and sympathy I felt was drained away and before I was able to call out to the ghost, she said in a very weak voice, "Oh, Marlene…" her eyes saw something in the mirror and swirled around to see my head peaking out the door.

I didn't care if it was a ghost or not, I could only remember that I had never left a lavatory and gone to a classroom so fast and with such enthusiasm. My eyes spotted the English room and in a heartbeat I yanked the door open.

"And so has…" the voice of the professor died out as he glanced his eyes towards me with an evident surprise behind his thick glasses. I stood outside holding the door ajar and breathing heavily with my cheeks burning brightly that I might have resembled a Christmas tree. The teacher regarded me for a moment and than he smiled sadly, "Well, it seems we have a new student." I rather felt than heard the whole class turn their eyes at me with interest and the hushing sound that filled the air as the room became silent. My cheeks burned deeper and with a nervous glance I looked back at the lavarotory in hope to see the ghost come out again and take me away from here. My thought was interrupted when a calm voice called out to me, "Come in."

I snapped back to the real world and came face to face with the teacher that somehow was next to me guiding me by the arm towards the room. I looked at him with my mouth gaped and looked back at the lavatory in a desperate plea. _Traitor_. The teacher grinned at me and said again in his wheezing tone, "It's all right, first days are always the worst." I felt a lump in my throat as my eyes moved towards the classroom. The students looked at me closely and I could see some girls whispering to each other and scrutinize me with a mixture of curiosity and distaste. I rolled my eyes and ignored the students as I shuved my hands inside my pockets.

"Welcome to English class for eleventh grade, where you find that words are not as scary as they seem!" the teacher laughed but quickly coughed embarrassedly when everyone remained quiet and still staring at me. His smile faltered slightly and looked back at me, "I'm Mr. Mole."

"Hitomi Kanzaki," I whispered as I noticed his pink pointy noise and rough skin that reminded me of a creature that suited his name more than it was hoped for. He was a man around his mid-forties, with white thin hair tied to a ponytail and a large abdomen that weighted down his belt and he wore plain and creased clothes. His eyes were small and beady, and he had large front teeth that stood out like a rabbit. He was a peculiar man, as he stood next to me with his scruffy appearance and his two front teeth sticking out as the students continued to stare at me.

The professor seemed pleased and waved his hands for me to come closure, "Come, come. Choose a seat so we can get on with the class," Mr. Mole motioned the empty desks around the classroom. I looked uncertainly around the room until my eyes lay on the seat closest to the window and farthest away from the whispering girls that were still looking at me oddly. I quickly made my way to my seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"All right…now, I hope all of you help your new classmate around," Mr. Mole nodded towards me and at the mention everyone snapped their eyes at me. I _hate_ schools. I huffed in annoyance in my seat as some students continued to stare at my face as if I had grown another head. I mean, _really_, is there something on my face? They've been looking at me that way since I've set foot inside the room. I began to contemplate whether I should pound the next student that dared to look back at me or if I should rather wring their little necks. Umm…both options seemed so tempting.

"And now," began with a cough Mr. Mole as he started to walk towards the white board with a marker at hand, "Can anyone—" Mr. Mole was once again interrupted as the door flew open. Mr. Mole sighed and looked at the intruder that stood quietly outside the classroom. A frail figure stepped inside the class and everyone seemed to whisper quietly as they continued looking at her with concern. The girl's shoulder rose every now and than with both hands holding tightly in front of her jeans. It was quiet hard to see her face as it was hidden behind her mass of fair hair. My eyes widened, it's _her_!

Mr. Mole walked carefully towards the girl and said in a caring tone but still wheezing, "Feeling better?"

The girl nodded slowly and Mr. Mole smiled slightly and faced the board again, "Now, as I was saying…"

The girl lifted her head up and she instantly saw me. I could tell that her eyes had widened, but she quickly looked down and sat close to the whispering girls as they surrounded her and caressed her shoulder caringly.

I squirmed in my seat as the girl continued to look at me without embarrassment. I could almost tell she wasn't blinking. I closed my eyes and wished people would just _stop_ looking at me like that!

"Look at you in what way, Miss Kanzaki?" asked Mr. Mole amusingly as many of the students sent snickers headed for me.

I blushed as I pulled my arm down and cursed under my breath as I didn't notice my thoughts were verbalized out loud. I mumbled something and looked towards the window with a solemn look on my face. How _embarrassing_. Did I mention that I hate school?__

* * *

_Finally_! The bell has rung! I didn't wait a minute longer, I was out the door practically skipping as I headed anywhere but the English classroom. I sighed in relieve as I passed many unknown faces that weren't staring at me throughout the whole class period, I was almost humming in joy. I slowed my pace as I closed my eyes. One class down, five to go. I opened my eyes as I felt someone bump against me. "I'm sorry!" I held the person's arm as she steadied herself.

The girl smiled, "It's okay," the girl looked at me and cooked her head to the side, "are you new?"

I blinked, "Uh, yeah."

Something flashed before her eyes, "Ah, I see," the girl began to move and pasted me by as she flipped her almost white hair over her pale skin.

I looked oddly at her but shrugged it off as I took out my schedule and examined it. I squinted my eyes as I tried to read where my next class was.

"Do you need help?" The same girl asked me as she strode back towards me. Her eyes looked amusedly at me as she stood next to me with her books in front of her.

Examining the schedule for the last time I looked at her, "No, I think I'm okay."

Her eyes shone brighter as a sly smile graced her lips, "I'm sure, especially with your schedule upside down."

I flushed as her words proved to be right, "No wonder I didn't understand a thing…"

The girls giggled, "Well, are you still certain you don't need my assistance?"

"Uh, I think I might need it after all," I said in embarrassment. You just _can't_ make a fool of yourself for one second, can you? I laughed as well and smiled at the girl, "Thanks. It's nice to find someone that is not looking at me as if I grew another head. My name is Hitomi Kanzaki."

The girl's violet eyes sparkled mischief, "Pleasure, it's nice to find someone that isn't contaminated by the common virus known as popularity." The girl swirled around and started to walk again but looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, "are you coming or what? You don't want to be late for your chemistry class, do you?"

I flushed once again as I ran next to her.

The girl smiled again and glanced sideways at me, "By the way, the name's Sora Baker."

* * *

well, not much has been answered (sorry, sorry!) but, you have met a few new characters. haha, there doesn't seem to be many stories that have Mr. Mole, and I just thought it would be funny to have him as the English teacher. Imagine that? (his voice says it all!!) and we have Mr. Bulgus and Sora. Yeah, yeah, Sora is from the movie, but still you´ll also find out she has a _very_ important role in the story hint hint

and to solve the confusion with the ghost problem: it was _not_ Eries, it was in fact….Marlene! well, this chapter should have given the hint, but whatever I am glad some people figured that out, but if you didn´t, that´s okay too, all of Aston girls have blonde hair and blue eyes, it's understandable :p now, next chapter, I guarantee, you´ll see the relation between Millerna, Marlene, and Eries. I have no idea when chapter ten will be ready so enjoy chapter nine in the mean time! Gotta go and finish my homework and wake up really early! Have a great week and if you have any questions I can answer, you can do so by e-mailing me so you don´t die from anticipation before the next chapter is posted! Ja! waves

**ps**-some people have been confused why I had written th last chapter as 'Disastrous First Days of School'. That´s because the original idea was to add this chapter as well because I was desperate to post it and I felt the chapter wasn´t long enough. Well, I wasn´t expecting to take this long and I didn´t know that the chapter would turn out this long, and the first day hasn´t even ended. Lol. Well, as someone has said to me once, it doesn't matter the length of the chapter, it matters when it´s ready to stop. So there, chapter nine will stay the way it is and I can busy myself with chapter ten now

hitomi-chan

2/11/04


End file.
